


Nadzieja

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Tie, Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley and Feelings, Cursed Castiel, Cursed Dean, Cute Lucifer, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Family Issues, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel Ships It, Hurt Sam Winchester, King of Hell Crowley, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad Castiel, Sad Gabriel, Sam Ships It, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Wing Kink
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: dom!Cas, krawat w roli drugoplanowej, a także nasz ukochany Łoś z pewnym archaniołem





	1. Klątwa

Zamknął oczy.  _ Ciepły oddech muskał jego skórę, przyprawiając go o drżenie. Ciekawskie dłonie rozpinały białą koszulę, a wilgotny język pieścił jego szyję. _ Otworzył oczy. Pokój był pusty i zimny, a on sam leżał na łóżku Deana, wdychając jego zapach. Wspomnienie ostatniej nocy nie dawało mu spokoju.   


_ Jęki i krzyki  _   


To nawet nie wydarzyło się naprawdę. Otruty jakąś przedziwną, magiczną substancją, stworzoną przez potężną wiedźmę z myślą o nieszczęśliwych aniołach, spędził cały dzień w świecie, w którym chciałby zostać. Ale gdyby został, umarłby. Przypominało mu to dżiny, ale różnica była ogromna. Dżin wykorzystywał i zabijał cię, gdy wciąż przebywałeś w iluzji. Zaś trucizna zabijała cię iluzją. Dając ci spełnienie, najpierw zaspokajając fizyczne, nie do końca znane aniołom potrzeby, następnie te niezrozumiałe, emocjonalne, a potem odbierając wszystko i czekając aż zapragniesz śmierci. Można było utknąć na lata, odzyskując coraz to nowsze i większe szczęście i coraz brutalniej je tracąc. Nikt by nie wytrzymał. Próba samobójcza w iluzji kończyła się śmiercią. Złudzenie było o wiele silniejsze niż u dżinów. Sam fakt, że działa na anioły... I było tak realistyczne.   


_ Krew i pot _   


Wstał usłyszawszy silnik impali. Winchesterowie wracali z cmentarza, gdzie mieli zakopać prochy wiedźmy. Na wszelki wypadek musiały znaleźć się na poświęconej ziemi. Sam wszedł do pokoju i wbił wzrok w stojącego pod oknem Castiela.   


\- Jak się czujesz?   


\- Lepiej -  _ zadrapania i krawat  _ \- Gdzie Dean?   


\- Wzywałeś, księżniczko? - blondyn mrugnął do anioła, kierując się w stronę łazienki.   


_ Pożądanie i głód _   


Castiel poczuł, że się rumieni. Podążał wzrokiem za starszym Winchesterem, a gdy ten zniknął za drzwiami, westchnął słabo i spojrzał na jego młodszego brata.   


\- Opowiesz co widziałeś?   


\- Przypominam, że trucizna wyzwalała UKRYTE pragnienia i potrzeby, które zapewniłyby szczęście… -  _ błagania i brak litości. _   


\- Czyli nie. Okej. Ale prędzej czy później Dean to z ciebie wydusi, wiesz o tym? On zawsze chce wszystkich wokół uszczęśliwić, bo to on ma się opiekować rodziną, bla, bla, bla...   


\- Słyszę to Sammy! - zirytowany głos z łazienki przerwał monolog, za co Cas był w duchu wdzięczny. Zmęczenie dawało o sobie znać, nie miał siły słuchać kazań. Młodszy Winchester przewrócił oczami.   


\- Palant!    


\- To też słyszałem!   


\- Miałeś usłyszeć! - odkrzyknął Sam, po czym westchnął i zwrócił się do Castiela, wzruszając przy tym ramionami. - Po prostu wiedz, że możesz pogadać najpierw ze mną, jeżeli boisz się, że Dean za bardzo się tym wszystkim przejmie. Jak wolisz.   


\- Dzięki, Sam - nie było go stać na nic więcej.  _ Sznur i anielskie ostrze na bladej skórze pokrytej piegami.  _ Ze zmieszaniem zauważył, że obiekt jego fantazji stoi w drzwiach łazienki owinięty w pasie ręcznikiem. - Pozwolicie, że się zdrzemnę?   


\- Myślałem, że nie sypiasz? - Dean zmarszczył brwi. - Wszystko okej?   


\- Mówiłem, że jest lepiej, a nie, że jest dobrze. Muszę się na trochę położyć. To tak, jakbym użył za dużo mocy i...   


\- Okej, Panie Śpiączka, idź. Słodkich snów.    
  
_ Ciepło, głód, zapomnienie. Głośne bicie serca. Prośba, by nie uzdrawiać powstałych ran. Szepty w ciemności. Spełnienie. Szczęście. _   
Castiel obudził się z krzykiem. Winchesterowie siedzieli przy stole, Sam z laptopem, a Dean z dziennikiem ojca i jakąś wielką księgą. Patrzyli na niego z niepokojem. Szeptali coś między sobą, ale anioł był zbyt rozkojarzony, by zrozumieć co mówią. Docierały do niego pojedyncze słowa. Rozpoznał głos Deana.   


\- ...gorzej niż myśleliśmy.   


\- Postępuje szybciej i... pomóc...   


 

\- Cholera! ... wiedźma... po śmierci.   


\- Musimy... sposób... Cas umrze.   


_ Dean, biała pościel, krople krwi, jęki, Dean, Dean, Dean. _ Nagle usłyszał wysoki dźwięk, jakby był człowiekiem słyszącym anioła. Wrzasnął i zamknął oczy.  _ Chcę, chcę, daj, Dean. _ Umrze? Czy dobrze słyszał?    


\- Chcę umrzeć, chcę umrzeć, chcę umrzeć - szeptał te słowa niczym mantrę. Winchesterowie słysząc to, zerwali się z miejsca i podbiegli do Castiela. Sam usiadł obok niego na łóżku.   


\- Powiedz co było w iluzji! Cas, musimy wiedzieć co widziałeś!   


\- Chcę umrzeć, chcę umrzeć, chcę umrzeć… - szeptał uparcie patrząc w przestrzeń. _Kocham cię, szczęście, szczęście, nieprawda, iluzja, śmierć, wszystko nieprawda, Dean_ _tu jest, nieprawda, nie umarł mi w ramionach, jest tu, jest tu._ _Chcę, chcę, Dean._  


\- Chcę umrzeć, chcę umrzeć, Dean - wyszeptał nieświadomie, na co starszy łowca zmarszczył brwi i usiadł przy drugim boku anioła.   


\- Cas? Nikt nie umrze, rozumiesz? Nie umrzesz. Powiedz tylko, do cholery, co widziałeś w pieprzonej iluzji! Musimy ci to dać, rozumiesz? Jeżeli chciałeś być w Niebie, pozwolimy ci odejść. Jeśli chciałeś hodować pieprzone pszczoły, kupimy ci ul, rozumiesz? Musisz mieć nadzieję, że to marzenie się spełni, inaczej umrzesz. A masz nie umierać. Cas!   


\- Cas, proszę powiedz nam! Wiemy, że to trudne, biorąc pod uwagę twój stan, ale spróbuj - Sam wpatrywał się w nieobecną, ale pełną bólu twarz anioła. Widział, że toczy walkę ze skutkami zaklęcia, co chwilę zaciskał powieki szeptając kolejne "chcę umrzeć". Jedyna inna rzecz, którą powiedział to...   


\- Dean.   


Starszy Winchester spojrzał na brata.   


\- Co?   


\- Może to nie było wołanie o pomoc, tylko odpowiedź?   


\- Nie bądź śmieszny. On… - nie dokończył, bo Castiel złapał go za rękaw. Zaskoczony, wbił tępo wzrok w jego twarz. - Cas? Sam ma rację?   


Anioł skinął lekko głową i wykrzywił twarz w grymasie bólu. Walka z transem wymagała olbrzymiego wysiłku, ale to był jedyny sposób, żeby nie umrzeć.  _ Chcę umrzeć, chcę umrzeć, nie, nie, nie, chcę umrzeć, nie zostawię go, chcę umrzeć, Dean. _   


\- Dean? On chyba....   


\- Wiem, Sam. Zostawisz nas samych?   


Jak tylko młodszy Winchester opuścił pomieszczenie, Dean złapał Castiela za rękę. Tyle lat unikania fizycznego kontaktu, jakby miało ich to skrzywdzić... i w sumie nie wiedział dlaczego.   


\- Cas, zostań ze mną. Potrzebujemy cię, świat cię potrzebuje, ja cię potrzebuję. Wróć. Walcz z tym. Znalazłem się w twojej wizji szczęścia, nie wiem w jakich okolicznościach, ale to dużo dla mnie znaczy. Cholera, przestań mówić, że chcesz umrzeć! Nie możesz umrzeć, słyszysz?! Jestem tu! Możesz być szczęśliwy, skoro tu jestem! Cas... czego tak się boisz, że nie masz nadziei na szczęście?

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Anioł zamilkł, ale wciąż wpatrywał się w jeden punkt. Winchester nie wiedział, czy to znak, że mu się poprawia, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

\- Musisz obudzić w sobie nadzieję, Cas. Czegokolwiek pragniesz, postaramy się to spełnić. Naprawdę nie wiem co zrobić, nie wiem co wczoraj przeżyłeś, ale radziliśmy sobie w gorszych sytuacjach… Zawsze jest nadzieja, pamiętasz? - szeptał, gładząc zimną dłoń Castiela. Wiedział, że Sam pewnie siedzi pod drzwiami, zastanawiając się, dlaczego zgodził się wyjść. Starszy łowca sam nie był pewny, dlaczego o to poprosił. Może… może to kwestia tej całej pieprzonej więzi. 

Cas wciąż w żaden sposób nie reagował, ale jego twarz zdawała się rozluźniać. Dean ścisnął palce anioła i zawiesił wzrok na jego błękitnych oczach. Powoli wracało do nich znajome, lekko zagubione, ale intensywne spojrzenie.

\- Ja… - powiedział słabo. Nie sądził, że uda mu się zwyciężyć z zaklęciem, ale jakimś cudem jego usta nie wypowiedziały pragnienia śmierci. - Dean…

\- Cas! Cas, proszę, trzymaj się tej nadziei. Co mamy zrobić? Co mamy zrobić, żeby twoje do tej pory ukryte pragnienie stało się prawdą w jakimkolwiek stopniu? - Łowca odzyskał energię, odsunął się od anioła o kilka centymetrów. Puścił jego dłoń i zamrugał szybko, aby pozbyć się łez, które usilnie powstawały w jego oczach odkąd Sam opuścił pokój. Musi się tym zająć. Ma robotę. Musi mu pomóc. To nie czas na wyrzuty sumienia i sentymenty.

Castiel patrzył na niego z delikatnym uśmiechem.

\- Pocałuj mnie - rzekł to tak cicho, że Dean był prawie pewny, że mu się wydawało. Ale Cas wpatrywał się w niego z nadzieją i strachem. Po kilkunastu długich sekundach, błękit jego oczu zbladł. Iskra zniknęła, a pokój wypełnił wrzask. Winchester nie zastanawiał się, czy dobrze usłyszał. Modlił się tylko, żeby te kilkanaście sekund nie zniszczyło szans na ratunek. A jeżeli zniszczyło, chciał poczuć jego wargi na swoich chociaż ten jeden raz. Anioł zamarł gdy Dean wplątał mu palce we włosy, całując jego usta. Długo. Rozpaczliwie.

_ Ciepło, głód, Dean  _

Łowca odsunął się od Castiela niepewnie. Dlaczego to zrobił? Dlaczego  c h c i a ł  to zrobić? Zaskoczony zauważył, że anioł oddycha ciężko, a na jego twarz wypełza rumieniec. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że… że kiedykolwiek… - schował twarz w dłoniach, próbując uspokoić bicie serca. Od dawna wiedział, że czuje do Deana coś więcej, ale dopiero trucizna pokazała mu jak ogromne jest to “coś więcej”. Ten jeden pocałunek… To nadzieja na to, że jego uczucie jest, lub kiedykolwiek będzie, odwzajemnione. To mu wystarczało. - Dziękuję.

Winchester nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Aż do momentu, w którym Castiel przemówił, wierzył, że się przesłyszał, a to, co zrobił, było aktem desperacji. Nie powtórzy tego. Chyba.

\- Zaklęcie tej suki już nie działa? - gdyby wciąż było aktywne, każde słowo mogło wtrącić Casa z powrotem w rozpacz. Dean musiał mieć pewność.

\- Nie działa. Zniszczyłeś je do końca. Tak myślę. Chociaż wcześniej nie wiedziałem, że będą jakieś skutki uboczne zabicia wiedźmy i nic nie wyczułem, więc mogę się mylić.

\- Przed śmiercią ta zdzira potwierdziła, że akt wypełniający jakąś część pragnienia i dający nadzieję na spełnienie reszty wystarczy. Nie kłamała, wiedziałbym.

\- A więc pozbyliśmy się go całkowicie - rzucił z udawaną pewnością i pogodnością. Rozglądał się po pokoju, chcąc za wszelką cenę uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego. Bał się, że zobaczy w zielonych oczach Deana odrazę, żal, albo gniew. Że potwierdzi się jego obawa, że zrobił to tylko po to, aby go uratować.

\- Gdzie jest Sam? Nie pamiętam kiedy wyszedł…

\- Poprosiłem go o to. Chciałem… chciałem pobyć z tobą sam na sam. Nie wiem dlaczego… - wydawał się zmieszany. Anioł skinął krótko głową, wstał i skierował swe kroki w stronę wyjścia. - Cas, poczekaj…

Zatrzymał się tuż przed drzwiami. Stał tyłem do łowcy. Był zbyt spięty, aby być w stanie na niego spojrzeć. Nie chciał czuć rozczarowania, tracić nadziei, albo, co gorsze, tłumaczyć dlaczego, jak, od kiedy. Pragnął wyjść, znaleźć Sama, skorzystać z jego propozycji i opowiedzieć mu o swoich uczuciach. Wierzył, że w pewnym stopniu ukoiłoby to jego serce. Później przeniósłby się do małego sadu na północy Irlandii, obserwował pszczoły, myślał o cieple Deana i smaku jego ust. Wróciłby za kilka tygodni, gdy Winchesterowie ochłoną. Kark palił go od intensywności spojrzenia, a ukryte dla ludzkich oczu skrzydła wydawały mu się wyjątkowo ciężkie. Bał się. Bał się tego, co Dean mu powie. A może czego nie powie. W każdym razie bał się, że jego niedawno nazwane uczucia zostaną zgniecione, podarte, złamane, zmielone i wyrzucone, a przy odrobinie szczęścia stopniowo naprawiane klejem z etykietą “przyjaźń”. Ale przecież jeszcze przed chwilą Dean go całował. Przyłożył swoje usta do jego ust, wplątał swoje palce w jego włosy, połączył ich języki w delikatnym, smutnym, pełnym desperacji tańcu. To nie mogło nic nie znaczyć, prawda? Właśnie ta pełna wątpliwości nadzieja uratowała go przed śmiercią. Nie był pewien, ile czasu stali w milczeniu, ale kiedy Winchester zaczął mówić, Castiel wypuścił powietrze z płuc i zamknął oczy, czekając, aż zaleje go ból rozczarowania. 

\- Cas, ja… - Dean nieporadnie szukał odpowiednich słów. Zwykle wiedział co powiedzieć, ale gdy chodziło o uczucia, wszystko robiło się takie skomplikowane, że miał ochotę odciąć sobie język i nigdy więcej nie musieć o nich rozmawiać. Ale czasem nie ma wyjścia, prawda?

\- Proszę, pozwól mi wyjść - rzucił słabo Cas. Coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że żołądek Winchestera związał się w supeł. Postanowił zignorować prośbę i dalej próbować powiedzieć to, co miał zamiar. Tak trzeba. To jest słuszne.

\- To nie tak, że… Ja… - _ zrobiłem to tylko dlatego, żeby Cię uratować.   _ Ale czy taka jest prawda? Dean sam nie wiedział co sprawiło, że go pocałował. Z jednej strony jego duma nakazywała mu się wszystkiego wyprzeć, a z drugiej serce mówiło mu, że dokańczając w ten sposób zdanie, skłamałby. Wziął głęboki oddech. Prawda. Cas zasługuje na prawdę. - Nie zrobiłem tego tylko dlatego, że mogło cię to uratować.

Anioł odwrócił się gwałtownie i wbił w mężczyznę pełen niedowierzania wzrok. Kiedy upewnił się, że dobrze usłyszał, szok ustąpił miejsca intensywnemu ciepłu, jakby jego iskra nadziei zamieniła się w pożar wypalający przestrzeń między nimi.

\- Nie rozumiem, co mną kierowało - przyznał szczerze Winchester. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogę czuć do ciebie coś więcej niż braterską miłość i przyjaźń, ale teraz, gdy wiem, że pragnąłeś czegoś innego, gdy znowu prawie umarłeś, gdy… gdy cię pocałowałem, a to cię uratowało, gdy zdałem sobie sprawę jak wiele to dla ciebie znaczy, boję się cię zranić. Bo nie mogę jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy dla mnie znaczyło to równie wiele. Przepraszam za to. Ale zanim uznasz, że łamię ci serce, że odrzucam twoje uczucie, że nie możesz na mnie patrzeć - wysłuchaj mnie do końca. Ratowanie ciebie nie było jedynym powodem, dla którego to zrobiłem. Nie byłem nawet pewny, czy to pomoże. Ale, Cas, tak cholernie bałem się, że cię stracę. Zbyt wiele razy się traciliśmy. Chciałem… po prostu chciałem to zrobić. Choć ten jeden raz. I teraz… teraz nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, żeby to powtórzyć.

Castiel znalazł się przy nim w tej samej sekundzie. Nic nie powiedział, jakby bał się, że Dean zmieni zdanie. Złożył na ustach mężczyzny pocałunek, a gdy ten go odwzajemnił, wypuścił z ulgą powietrze wstrzymywane od dłuższego czasu. Właśnie w takich okolicznościach zastał ich Sam. W pierwszym odruchu chciał na nich nawrzeszczeć, że nie przyszli go poinformować o polepszeniu się stanu anioła. Kiedy jednak zobaczył, co ich zatrzymało, uśmiechnął się i wymknął niezauważony. Poczuł w kieszeni wibracje. Wyjął komórkę i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Wiadomość od nieznanego numeru. Wyświetlił ją i już wiedział, że nie tylko jego brat będzie miał udany wieczór.    



	2. Krawat

\- Cas... - wyszeptał Dean, gdy ich wargi się rozdzieliły.   


\- Tak, Dean?   


\- W twojej iluzji było coś więcej?   


\- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz wiedzieć? - mimo, że łowca całował właśnie jego szyję i rozpinał mu koszulę, Castiel obawiał się, że to, co zobaczył, a właściwie też przeżył pod wpływem zaklęcia, to za dużo. Ale... Opowiedzenie o tym nie zobowiąże ich przecież do zrealizowania tego, prawda?   


\- Mhm… - wymruczał Winchester, muskając wargami obojczyk anioła. Dłonie wsunął pod jego koszulę, przesunął je na plecy i gładził linię kręgosłupa. Castiel oddychał ciężko, a skrzydła drżały wytwarzając nieznane dotąd Deanowi ciepło. Poczuł je, gdy tylko dotknął miejsca, z którego wyrastały. Gorąca, czysta energia.   


\- Było więcej. Dużo więcej - wymamrotał, czując usta Deana na klatce piersiowej.   


\- Pokaż mi - jęknął, gdy Cas przygryzł płatek jego ucha. Aniołowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. W pewnym sensie już kiedyś to robił, nie był więc nieporadny czy speszony. Złapał Winchestera za włosy i przyciągnął jego twarz do swojej.   


\- Mój - wręcz wysyczał tuż przy ustach łowcy. Pchnął go na łóżko, a zaskoczony Dean nie protestował. Castiel rzucił się na niego z agresją, jak wtedy, gdy mężczyzna chciał powiedzieć “tak” Michałowi. Nie kierował nim jednak gniew, a więziony do tej pory głód. Niecierpliwie zdarł z Winchestera kurtkę, koszulę i T-shirt. Przycisnął go do materaca, opierając dłonie na jego piersi. Siedział mu na udach, miał kontrolę i czuł, że bycie całkowicie zdominowanym to dla jego ulubionego człowieka coś nowego. Uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust, wpatrując się w zielone, wciąż zaskoczone oczy łowcy. Gdy mężczyzna niepewnie objął biodra należące do Jimmy’ego Novaka, żyjący w jego ciele Castiel chwycił Deana za nadgarstki i przeniósł mu ręce nad głowę. Trzymając je jedną dłonią, pochylił się tak, żeby móc szeptać wprost do ucha.

\- Chcesz być mój?

\- Tak… - odpowiedział cicho Dean. Jego głos zamienił się w westchnięcie i jęk kiedy poczuł język kreślący linię od ucha do obojczyka. Powinien mieć jakieś wątpliwości, opory, rozterki, prawda? Próbował zrozumieć, czemu to wszystko nagle zniknęło, ale nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedzi. Wiedział tylko, że chce więcej oraz że Castiel chce tego samego. Narastające pożądanie wprawiało go w drżenie z każdym dotknięciem. Pierwszy raz był z kimś, komu w pełni ufał i na kim mógł polegać. Z kimś, kto go wspiera. To było nawet lepsze niż Lisa. Cas go znał takim, jakim jest, nie musiał się starać, próbować nie być sobą. Świadomość tego nadeszła w chwili, gdy anioł związał mu ręce swoim krawatem. Zaufanie. Nikomu innemu nie pozwoliłby się tak po prostu spętać, nawet Samowi. Dean spojrzał w błękitne oczy wpatrujące się w niego z głodem.

\- Czekasz na pozwolenie? - zapytał, widząc lekkie wahanie na pochylającej się nad nim twarzy.

\- Jakbym przesadził to powiedz ciasto - wyszeptał odpowiedź wprost do ucha łowcy. Zrzucił z siebie marynarkę i dawno rozpiętą koszulę. Ściągnął resztę ubrań z Deana i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że iluzja nie doceniła jego ciała. Było o wiele piękniejsze. Ale to dusza mężczyzny pociągała Castiela najbardziej. Myśląc o tym teraz, widział, że pragnął go odkąd dotknął jej w piekle.

\- Co Cię tak śmieszy? - Dean patrzył na niego ze zmieszaniem. 

\- To, że potrzebowałem wiedźmy, żeby zrozumieć jak wiele chciałem odkąd wyciągnąłem cię z piekła - odpowiedział szczerze. - A teraz zamilcz. Zły anioł to bezwzględny anioł.

Castiel sięgnął po anielskie ostrze leżące na podłodze obok płaszcza. Zbliżył się do łowcy i przesunął zimną bronią po jego torsie. Nie przeciął skóry, jedynie się droczył. Ruszył niewidocznymi skrzydłami tak, aby ciepło ich otoczyło. Dean westchnął, czując jak przepływa przez jego ciało. Cas znów przyłożył zimne ostrze do jego klatki piersiowej, jednocześnie gryząc go w szyję. Odłożył miecz. Usiadł na kolanach mężczyzny i obiema dłońmi gładził jego prawie białą, pokrytą piegami i bliznami skórę. Od szyi, przez tors, brzuch, podbrzusze, aż do ud. Ominął jednak krocze, chciał żeby Dean go błagał, żeby prosił. Pochylił się i zaczął całować jego brzuch. Łowca wzdychał co jakiś czas, przymykał oczy, przygryzał wargi. Kiedy Castiel zauważył to ostatnie, pocałował go. Głód rósł i anioł odsunął się dopiero, gdy poczuł w ustach krew mężczyzny. Oboje byli rozpaleni, próbowali wyrównać oddech i uspokoić bicie serca. Wpatrywali się w siebie, błękitne oczy w głąb zielonych.

\- Cas, proszę… \- Dean wysunął lekko podbródek, jakby jego ciało chciało więcej pocałunków. Anioł wrócił do pozycji klęczącej, pogładził policzek łowcy wodząc kciukiem po idealnej krzywiźnie jego łuku kupidyna. Wsadził w niego dwa palce drugiej dłoni dokładnie w momencie gdy delikatnie zacisnął rękę na szyi Winchestera. Jęk wypełnił pomieszczenie, a na twarz Castiela wypełzł lekki, krzywy uśmiech satysfakcji. Kilka ruchów, kilka zmian kątów i prędkości, i mógł dołożyć trzeci palec. 

\- Cas… - szepnął Dean przygryzając wargę, przez co znów zaczęła krwawić. Anioł sięgnął ręką, która do tej pory obejmowała szyję łowcy po ostrze. Naciął skórę na klatce piersiowej, jednocześnie przenosząc palce na podbrzusze mężczyzny. Syk bólu przeszedł w westchnienie, kiedy zaczął przesuwać ją niżej i niżej.

\- Cas, błagam! 

\- Na to czekałem - powiedział chrapliwie. Jego głos wydał się Deanowi tak cholernie seksowny, że zaczął wierzyć w sens istnienia seks-telefonów. Czuł gorąc własnego ciała, ciepło ich oddechów, dziwną energię skrzydeł Castiela, swój pot i metaliczny smak krwi. To wszystko, w jakiś sposób, składało się w nęcący zapach seksu. Anioł wszedł w niego bez ostrzeżenia. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, Winchester nie czuł się nieswojo. Żył momentem, czerpał z wszechogarniającej przyjemności i poczucia, że to dobre. Castiel. To zawsze był Castiel. Ponownie złączyli usta. Byli niemal jak jedno ciało. Znaleźli wspólne tempo, wychodząc sobie naprzeciw i przełykając swoje jęki i westchnienia. Cas przyśpieszył, przez co łowca stracił rytm, poddając się całkowicie woli anioła. Chciał się dotknąć, ale jego ręce wciąż były skrępowane. Nagle Castiel zamarł,a mężczyzna poczuł ciepło zalewającego go nasienia. To przeważyło i doszedł na swój własny brzuch, wyginając się w łuk. Niebieskooki opadł na Deana, przygniatając go swoim ciałem, ale przy okazji opuszcając jego wnętrze, zostawiając poczucie pustki, które wydarło z niego niezadowolony jęk. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę i pocałował anioła w czubek głowy. 

\- Dziękuję - szepnął.

\- To ja dziękuję - odrzekł cicho anioł. Rozwiązał krawat krępujący ręce Winchestera, po czym ułożył głowę na jego obojczyku. Nawet jeśli łowca ma zamiar powiedzieć, że to był błąd, przypływ głupoty, że nic do niego nie czuje… Chce się nim nacieszyć póki może. Nacieszyć się bliskością. Dean objął go ramieniem. Piekły go nacięcia na klatce piersiowej, ale nie chciał psuć chwili. Cas chyba zauważył, że zaciska zęby, bo obrócił się na bok, żeby nie leżeć na nim, a obok niego.

\- Przepraszam, zapomniałem.

\- Sam je zrobiłeś - odpowiedział wesoło, patrząc w łagodne, niebieskie oczy. Trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze przed chwilą były takie bezwzględne i pewne.

\- Trochę mnie poniosło - powiedział przepraszająco. - Mogę je uleczyć.

\- Nie. Chcę żeby zostały. 

\- Dobrze. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, to mi powiedz.

\- Nie kocham żadnego innego anioła, który mógłby zrobić to za ciebie.

Castiel wstrzymał oddech. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w bicie serca łowcy, które zdecydowanie było trochę za szybkie. Dean się spiął, a jego nonszalanckie poczucie humoru zniknęło, kiedy anioł zareagował w ten sposób. Jakby Cas się bał. Albo nie wierzył. To znaczyło, że Winchester musi powtórzyć, a to nie było łatwe. To po prostu nie jest coś, co robi. Co mówi. Do czego się przyznaje, nawet przed samym sobą. 

\- Cas, ja… - zaczął niepewnie.  _ A zresztą, do diabła z tym.  _ \- Kocham cię, Cas. Kocham cię.

Anioł oparł się na przedramionach i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Powoli zbliżył usta do jego warg i pocałował z taką namiętnością, jakiej Dean nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Wziął twarz Castiela w dłonie i odsunął od swojej, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Delikatnie ją gładził, wplątując palce w brązowe, miękkie włosy. Niebieskie oczy błyszczały w delikatnym świetle wkradającym się do pokoju przez okno. 

\- Kocham cię, Dean. Od zawsze. Od kiedy cię zobaczyłem. Twoją duszę. W piekle zyskałem pewność. Nie miałem nadziei, nie wierzyłem, że kiedykolwiek… Nie zasłużyłem na to. Tyle rzeczy zniszczyłem, ja… 

\- Ale ile rzeczy naprawiłeś. Zasługujesz najbardziej z nas wszystkich, Cas. Poświęciłeś wszystko co miałeś. Ja i Sam… żyjemy w tym od zawsze, oboje wiedzieliśmy, że tak naprawdę nie uciekniemy od łowów. Ty miałeś wybór. Mogłeś nam pomóc. Mogłeś zostać w Niebie. Wybrałeś nas. I pomimo wszystkich błędów, które popełniłeś, zawsze ci wybaczałem. Bo każdy z nas je popełnia. Cholera, Cas, złamałem pierwszą pieczęć apokalipsy. Prawie powiedziałem “tak” Michałowi. Przeze mnie zginęła Jo, Ellen. Jess. Bobby. Kevin. Charlie. I nie tylko oni. Nie pozwoliłem Samowi zamknąć wrót piekieł, bo to by go zabiło. Ile osób ucierpiało przez demony od tamtego czasu? Ilu śmierciom mogłem zapobiec?

\- Nie możesz się o to wszystko obwiniać, Dean.

Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego naciągnął na nich kołdrę i ułożywszy głowę na ramieniu Castiela, zamknął oczy. Łzy piekły go pod powiekami. Po chwili znów poczuł to niesamowite ciepło przenikające każdą komórkę jego ciała - anioł okrył ich skrzydłami. Pocałował Deana w czoło i wyszeptał:

\- Kocham cię. Spróbuj zasnąć.

Łowca wziął głęboki wdech. Zapach skóry Casa go uspokajał, tak samo jak jego - tym razem spokojne - głos i oddech. Usypiająca równomierność, ciepło i bliskość sprawiły, że Winchester nie musiał próbować. Po prostu zasnął.


	3. Wiśniowe Lizaki

Sam zatrzymał impalę na motelowym parkingu i wysiadł. Dean by go zabił, że wziął ją bez pozwolenia, ale przecież jego brat jest bardzo zajęty, nie dowie się. Młodszy Winchester mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Castiel. Nareszcie. Oparł się o maskę i wyjął telefon, żeby sprawdzić, która godzina. Jeszcze dwie minuty i zacznie się martwić. Był pewien, że to on przyjedzie jako drugi. Odczytał jeszcze raz wiadomość, po raz czterdziesty szósty odkąd ją otrzymał.

 

“Motel Rose, dzisiaj. Przyjedź sam, Samantho.”

 

Gabriel żyje. Żyje. Tylko on mógł to napisać. Lucyfer jest w klatce, a numer Crowleya ma zapisany. Poza tym, Król Piekieł nie umawia się w motelach. Tylko ta trójka mogła nazwać go Samanthą. A jeśli to pułapka? Sam pomyślał o tym dopiero teraz. Wcześniej był zbyt podekscytowany tym, że archanioł jakimś cudem przeżył i nie zapomniał o ich krótkim…hmm... romansie.

\- Tylko nie uciekaj - głos nie należał do Gabriela, ale Winchester znał go równie dobrze. Albo i lepiej.

\- Lucyfer? - odskoczył od samochodu i odwrócił się jednocześnie sięgając po nóż. Nie pomógłby mu, ale odruch jest odruchem.

\- Tęskniłeś? - kpiący uśmiech i rozłożone ręce.  _ Niech jeszcze zaśpiewa, powspominam psychiatryk.  _

\- Ani trochę - skłamał.

\- Oooo, zasmucasz mnie. Mieliśmy nie kłamać. Przecież dobrze się bawiliśmy.

-Ty się dobrze bawiłeś. Nie wiem jakim cudem tu jesteś, ale nie mam zamiaru się z tobą zaprzyjaźniać.

\- Ależ ja również nie mam takiego zamiaru. Chcę tylko przebić braciszka w twoim rankingu - uśmiechnął się szeroko unosząc brwi. - Co ty na to?

\- Czemu to naczynie jeszcze się nie rozpadło? Czemu tu jesteś? Jak? - łowca zignorował pytanie.

\- Za dużo pytasz, za mało działasz - nagle Winchester poczuł oddech tuż przy uchu. Sekundę później usłyszał szept - Samantho.

Lucyfer zniknął, a Gabriel usiadł na masce impali szczerząc zęby.

\- Zabiję cię, przysięgam - Sam był wściekły, ale jednocześnie cieszył się na widok swojego własnego, ulubionego anioła. Skoro Dean ma Casa, to czemu on nie miałby jakiegoś mieć? Roześmiał się na myśl o bracie. Archanioł zmarszczył w odpowiedzi brwi.

\- Ale przecież ja już nie żyję - powiedział z udawanym oburzeniem. - Co ty taki wesoły? Oczywiście oprócz tego, że stoi przed tobą najlepsza noc twojego życia.

\- Dean i twój młodszy brat.

\- Nareszcie. Zaczynałem myśleć, że prędzej Michał pogodzi się z Lucyferem lub Ojciec wróci do Nieba, niż któreś z nich się zdecyduje działać. Chcesz lizaka? - wyjął z kieszeni kilka sztuk. Odpakował wiśniowego i wsadził go do ust. Zaczął nerwowo mlaskać, po czym rozległo się chrupnięcie świadczące o tym, że nie ma cierpliwości, aby zjeść go tak, jak się powinno jeść lizaki.

\- Nie, dzięki. Po co ta scenka z Lucyferem? Chciałeś mieć pewność, że będę wściekły?

\- Takiego lubię cię najbardziej - odpowiedziałpuszczając mu oczko. Sam zaśmiał się i podszedł bliżej archanioła, który wyjął z ust patyczek i zawinął go w papierek z kieszeni. Spoważnieli w tym samym momencie. Patrzyli sobie chwilę w oczy, po czym Gabriel spuścił wzrok i oblizał nerwowo wargi. Łowca patrzył na niego uważnie, czekając aż zbierze się w sobie.

\- Przepraszam, Sam - odezwał się w końcu głosem tak cichym, że gdyby łowca stał o krok dalej, nie usłyszałby go. Było w tym coś intymnego, co sprawiło, że Winchester poczuł ciepło przenikające jego ciało. Wiedział jak nazwać to uczucie, ale nie chciał o nim mówić. Dalej był zły na anioła i nie miał zamiaru mu tak szybko wybaczyć, ale chyba właśnie to zrobił. Przebaczenie, ulga, spokój, radość. Nuta wstydu. Cała wściekłość i żal zeszły na dalszy plan. Ale Gabriel nie musiał się o tym dowiedzieć.

\- Przepraszam nie wystarczy, Gabe - powiedział spokojnie. - Pozwoliłeś mi wierzyć, że nie żyjesz.

Archanioł patrzył na niego ze smutkiem. Ze zrozumieniem. Jakby się tego spodziewał, a teraz żałował, że miał niewielką nadzieję na inną reakcję.

\- Masz kogoś, prawda? - zapytał uciekając wzrokiem.

\- Co? - to pytanie zaskoczyło łowcę. Nawet nie sądził, że Gabrielowi w jakikolwiek sposób na nim zależało. Ot, Samuel Winchester, kolejna ziemska rozrywka Trickstera. Myślał, że to co ich łączyło, było pozbawione uczuć. Zrozumiał swój błąd, dopiero gdy anioł “zginął”. Jak bardzo oszukiwał samego siebie. Miał wyrzuty sumienia ze względu na pamięć o Jess i wszystkich innych dziewczynach, na których mu kiedyś zależało, ale Gabriel… to było zupełnie co innego. Nie umniejszało miłości do Jess, ale jednocześnie wydawało się czymś bardziej wyjątkowym. Śmierć archanioła sprawiła mu wiele bólu, który skrzętnie ukrywał przed Deanem. A później Lucyfer… Do niczego nie doszło - z tego co Sam pamiętał - nawet w Klatce, ale Winchester tęsknił za tym podłym draniem. Przypominał mu Gabe’a, mimo że był tak inny. Mimo że to on go zabił. Ponadto widział w nim też samego siebie. Przerażało go to i fascynowało, coś ich do siebie ciągnęło odkąd się poznali i nie była to tylko kwestia bycia prawdziwym Naczyniem. A teraz, po takim czasie… Stracił obu i nagle Gabriel pisze mu SMSa, cały i zdrowy, wciąż archanioł, wciąż ten sam Trickster. Z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem i kieszeniami pełnymi słodyczy.

\- Masz kogoś - tym razem nie było to pytanie. Starał się ukryć rozczarowanie, ale jego oczy koloru butelki whiskey, mówiły wszystko.

\- Nie, Gabe. Nie mam. Nie o to chodzi. Byłeś martwy. Ukrywałem przed Deanem, ba, ukrywałem nawet przed sobą, jak bardzo to zabolało. Ale żyjesz, pojawiasz się po kilku latach i oczekujesz, że tak po prostu wszystko będzie w porządku?

\- Masz rację. Nie powinienem był wracać do twojego życia.

\- O czym ty znowu mówisz? - Sam podniósł głos.  _ Czy on naprawdę nie rozumie? _

\- Jak to o czym? - wydawał się być szczerze zaskoczony. - Niepotrzebnie napisałem. Ruszyłeś dalej, minęło dużo czasu z ludzkiej perspektywy. Mogłem nie wracać, nie mieszać ci tego, co zdążyłeś przez ten czas ułożyć. Ale jednak… Jednak miałem nadzieję, że może… - anioł uciekał wzrokiem, unikając spojrzenia Winchestera.

\- Gabe, spójrz na mnie - Sam nie miał siły udawać, że mu nie ulżyło. Że się nie cieszy. Zresztą… chyba było po nim widać radość na samym początku rozmowy, przecież Gabriel nawet z tego zażartował, a teraz, zdaje się, stracił nadzieję na przebaczenie. Archanioł niechętnie spojrzał mu w oczy. Miał lekko zmarszczone brwi, wyglądał na przytłoczonego, zmartwionego i brakowało mu jego  _ tricksterowatości.  _ \- Jestem zły, że pozwoliłeś mi myśleć, że nie żyjesz. Ale cieszę się, że tu jesteś. Wybaczyłem ci od razu, cokolwiek tobą kierowało, bo po prostu za bardzo się cieszę, że cię widzę.

Gabriel momentalnie się rozpromienił. Zniknęło przygnębienie i na jego miejsce pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. Znów był swoim infantylnym, uszczypliwym Ja. 

\- Wszystko ci opowiem. Ale najpierw, Samantho, przeproszę cię tak, że zapomnisz swojego imienia.

\- Może jednak najpierw mi opowiesz? Nie wskakuję do łóżka na pierwszej randce.

\- Jakiej pierwszej? Jakie łóżko? Czy ja coś mówiłem o łóżku? - rozłożył ręce i rozejrzał się szukając potwierdzenia wyimaginowanej publiczności. Sam pokręcił głową, powstrzymując uśmiech.  _ Szlag, naprawdę mi go brakowało.  _ Archanioł wyciągnął dłoń i założył łowcy włosy za ucho.

\- Myślę, że wziąłeś sobie za bardzo do serca to, że nazywam cię Samanthą.

\- Oh, zamknij się. Ty też masz długie włosy.

\- Ale anielskie włosy powinny być długie. Przynajmniej większość chrześcijańskich artystów tak twierdzi. Ty udajesz agenta FBI kilka razy w miesiącu. 

\- Nikt nie zna przepisów - powiedział ze śmiechem.

\- Nie ścinaj ich, dobrze wyglądasz - jego ton spoważniał. 

\- To sarkazm?

\- Ja? Sarkastyczny? Nigdy- Gabriel świetnie udawał oburzenie.

\- Wsiadaj, zanim dojedziemy do motelu, w którym są nasi bracia, zdążysz mi co nieco opowiedzieć. Do rana musimy się wymeldować, więc nie patrz tak na mnie. Jedziemy i już.

Delikatny brąz oczu anioła błysnął rozczarowaniem, gdy zrozumiał, że Sam mówi poważnie. Liczył, że jednak uda im się spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam. Posłusznie wsiadł do impali, niczym zbesztane dziecko i ponownie wyjął lizaka. Spojrzał na swojego Winchestera, w ciszy odpalającego silnik, walczącego z emocjami. Wiedział, oczywiście, że wiedział, że nie zostanie przywitany z otwartymi ramionami i bez żadnych wyrzutów. Nie był głupi. Nie spodziewał się też jednak, że Sam w ogóle się pojawi, że się ucieszy, że jego malutka nadzieja znajdzie pokrycie w rzeczywistości. Sam nie wiedział, czego oczekiwał. Nie potrafił być poważny, a to skutecznie zniechęcało do niego wszystkich wokół. Był dysfunkcyjny, jak cała jego popieprzona rodzina i do niczego się nie nadawał, więc pogrążył się w swoim narcystycznym, infantylnym i powierzchownym stylu bycia. Brał co chciał, uciekał od odpowiedzialności jak najgorszy tchórz, a potem poznał Winchesterów i wszystko się zmieniło. No, Cassie też miał w tym swój udział. Ale mimo, że w środku coś w nim pękło, zachował się po swojemu. Wziął co chciał i uciekł. Ze strachu. A potem Lucy i… i było za późno, żeby to odkręcić.

\- Gabe? - naglący głos przywrócił go do teraźniejszości.

\- Hm? Mówiłeś coś? - zmieszany spojrzał za okno, zdając sobie sprawę, że wpatrywał się w łowcę od dłuższego czasu.

\- Pytałem, czy coś się stało. Trochę przestałeś kontaktować.

\- To nic takiego - rzucił. Zapadła cisza. Po krótkiej chwili, która dla nich zdała się niekomfortową wiecznością, dodał półgłosem - Tęskniłem.

Sammy nie wiedział co myśleć. Był naprawdę wściekły. Ale był też naprawdę szczęśliwy. “Tęskniłem” rozchodziło się ciepłem po jego ciele. Za piętnaście minut powinni być w motelu, w którym wynajmują z Deanem pokój, więc postanowił o tym uprzedzić. Nie chciał zastać swojego brata w sytuacji łóżkowej z Casem. Wyjął telefon i wystukał “Musiałem się przewietrzyć, będę za 15 minut, mam nadzieję, że wszystko w porządku”, wysłał wiadomość, a po chwili nadeszła odpowiedź. “Dean śpi, wszystko w porządku. Castiel”. Gabriel milczał odkąd ruszyli. Sam nie chciał go zmuszać, ale oczekiwał odpowiedzi i to jak najszybciej, chrząknął więc jak tylko schował telefon.

\- Napisałem do Deana, że zaraz przyjadę. Nie wiem, czy cię nie zabije, jak cię zobaczy.

\- Nie zabije miłości życia swojego braciszka - odrzekł wesoło.  _ Cholera, nie potrafię mu o tym opowiedzieć. Nie potrafię.  _ Znowu chował się za maską Trickstera gdy oczekiwano od niego powagi. Odpowiedzi.

\- On nic nie wie, Gabe.

\- Wiem, wspominałeś coś o ukrywaniu - westchnął ciężko. - Rozumiem, że chcesz odpowiedzi, Sammy. Ale… Ale boję się, że nie będziesz chciał na mnie spojrzeć, gdy już je usłyszysz.

Łowca poczuł gulę w gardle. Też się tego bał. Nie chciał stracić archanioła ponownie, ale nie mógł mieć pewności, że złość nie weźmie góry, gdy ta dziecinna radość przeminie.Tak naprawdę to, co zrobił Gabriel, było niewybaczalne. Nie tylko go zostawił, sprawiając, że poczuł się wykorzystany, nie tylko obudził w nim słabość do dokuczliwych archaniołów, nie tylko pozwolił mu wierzyć, że nie żyje. Oddał go Lucyferowi. Oczywiście nie dosłownie, ale Sam czuł, że cokolwiek kierowało Gabem, miało związek z Szatanem, a to, że po śmierci jednego, znacząco zbliżył się z drugim nie mogło być przypadkiem.

\- Chodziło o niego, prawda? - zapytał, niepewny czy chce znać odpowiedź. Gabriel spojrzał na niego ze smutkiem wiedząc, kogo ma na myśli. Spuścił wzrok. W oczach pojawił się błysk, a na twarzy zaczepny uśmiech, ale zniknęły równie szybko, jak się pojawiły. Winchester wiedział, że archanioł toczy walkę ze swoją własną naturą. Ze swoim tchórzostwem.

\- Tak - odpowiedział w końcu. Wjechali na parking, łowca wyłączył silnik, ale nie wysiadł z samochodu. Nie miał zamiaru. - Tak, chodziło o mojego brata.

Sam nie zareagował. Postanowił nie okazywać żadnych emocji tak długo, jak będzie w stanie.  _ Zmusił cię? Dogadałeś się z nim? Myślałeś, że ja…? Mów, Gabe, do cholery, mów. _

Archanioł mlasnął głośno, wyjmując z ust lizaka.

\- Tak, masz rację, chodziło o niego. On cię kocha, Sammy.

Winchester miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Szatan. Ten, który chciał zniszczyć świat. Uczynić go swoim naczyniem. Owszem, było między nimi dziwne napięcie, ale żeby od razu…

\- Wiem jak to brzmi. Ale znam go. To mój brat. Jego miłość jest egoistyczna i samolubna, pod tym względem przebija nawet mnie… - zawiesił głos. Nerwowo przeczesał włosy i oblizał usta. - Opowiem wszystko po kolei, o tej nocy w hotelu. Po tym jak się spotkaliśmy i zostawiłem cię samego… Ekhm, Lucyfer pojawił się tam dużo wcześniej, niż myśleliście. Przyszedł do mnie. Chciał mnie po swojej stronie, ale wiesz, że jestem zbyt wielkim tchórzem i wolałem wałęsać się jako nikt, niż wybrać jednego z braci jako Gabriel. Powiedziałem mu, że nie chcę być po żadnej ze stron. Kłamałem, bo już wtedy wiedziałem, że wam pomogę stając przeciwko zarówno Lucyferowi, jak i Michałowi. Ze względu na ciebie. Próbowałem przekonać go, że apokalipsa nie ma sensu. Że ludzie mają wartość. A on odpowiedział tylko, że wie. To była najbardziej szokująca odpowiedź jakiej mógł mi udzielić. Wtedy zrozumiałem. Zrozumiałem, że on cię kocha, bo nic innego niż miłość, nie zmieniłoby jego zdania o ludzkości, a ty byłeś jedynym człowiekiem, którego mógłby pokochać. Ale on naprawdę nie rozumie miłości. Myślał, że jeśli zostaniesz jego naczyniem, wszystko będzie lepsze, że to jedyny sposób. Wtedy powiedziałem mu o nas i… i on naprawdę się wściekł. Nie wiedziałem co robić. Lucyfer powiedział, że mam czas do wieczora, potem mnie zabije. Wtedy do ciebie przyszedłem, ten ostatni raz. Byłeś zły, że wcześniej zniknąłem, pamiętasz? Nie pozwoliłem ci nic mówić, po prostu cię przeleciałem i odszedłem bez słowa. To była ta noc, gdy Lucyfer mnie zabił. Bo naprawdę to zrobił. Za to, że opowiedziałem się przeciw niemu i za to, że miałem ciebie, a on nie. Obudziłem się w lesie, kilka kilometrów od hotelu. Wciąż nie wiem jak to właściwie się stało, ale to musiał być Ojciec. Rozumiem czemu wskrzeszał Casa, ale mnie? Jestem nic nie wart. Nie przyniosłem niczego dobrego... Zniknąłem. Zapadłem się pod ziemię. Po prostu się bałem. Bałem się Lucyfera, bałem się, że to, że wróciłem zobowiązuje mnie do działań, którym nie podołam, bałem się, że nie wystarczę. I że nie chcesz mnie widzieć po tym jak cię potraktowałem. Słyszałem twoje modlitwy, Sam. Byłeś taki wściekły, ja… Sam nie wiem, co sobie myślałem. Zaszyłem się, udawałem człowieka. Gdy postanowiłem wrócić do normalnego funkcjonowania, już się do mnie nie modliłeś. Dowiedziałem się, że Lucyfer osiągnął swój cel i powiedziałeś “tak”, że byliście w Klatce i kilka innych okropnych rzeczy, które stały się później. Przepraszam, Sam. Wszystko zrobiłem za późno.

Winchester milczał patrząc przed siebie. Dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści, a szczękę napiętą. Zamknął oczy próbując się uspokoić.  _ Jak można być takim idiotą, Gabe. _

\- Dlaczego nie napisałeś wcześniej?

\- Bo byłem pewien, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć. Napisałem dzisiaj, bo wczoraj się do mnie modliłeś. 

\- Cas umierał.

\- Wiem.

\- Nie mogliśmy go stracić. Dean by się załamał i…

\- ...i robiłby to, co ty po mojej śmierci - dokończył za niego Gabriel. Wsadził lizaka do ust. - Słuchałem. Nie potrafiłbym pomóc, jeśli zastanawiasz się, czemu się nie pojawiłem. Zresztą, musiałem przygotować małe przedstawienie, a nie tak po prostu wpaść, prawda?

\- Gabe, jesteś skończonym idiotą.

\- Twoim skończonym idiotą - uśmiechnął się głupawo, patrząc na łowcę z ukosa.

\- Moim skończonym idiotą - odpowiedział cicho Sam, kręcąc z uśmiechem głową. Przetarł oczy i westchnął. - Nie myśl, że już wszystko jest w porządku, Gabe.

\- Wiem - szepnął archanioł, po czym głośno mlasnął.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy… - Winchester zaśmiał się lekko. Otworzył drzwi i wysiadł z impali. - Chodź. Gołąbeczki się zdziwią.


	4. Wróć

Gabriel się denerwował. Wiedział, że to właściwie niemożliwe, żeby starszy Winchester mu coś zrobił, był w końcu cholernym archaniołem pańskim, jednak to był pieprzony Dean Winchester, Prawy Człowiek, ten, co powstrzymał kilka końców świata, rozkochał w sobie anioła i był nadopiekuńczym bratem jego Sama. Jego Sama. Już dawno zdał sobie sprawę, że w myślach nazywał łowcę swoim. Na początku założył, że wynika to z jego chorobliwej chęci posiadania, tak podobnej do Lucyferowej. Brzydził się tym, ale był zbyt zgorzkniały z powodu rozpadu rodziny i własnego tchórzostwa, aby się tprzejąć na tyle, żeby nad tym pracować. Przyszedł, wziął… miał. Spali ze sobą kilkanaście razy i o ile w trakcie była to najcudowniejsza rzecz, jaka przytrafiła mu się na Ziemi, lepsza od Kali i wiśniowych lizaków, o tyle po wszystkim, gdy znikał, zostawiał łowcę samego, patrzącego na niego z maskowanym rozczarowaniem, nie mógł opędzić się od myśli, że stał się równie zaborczy i narcystyczny co Lucyfer oraz równie bezwzględny i władczy co Michał. A on chciał być po prostu Gabrielem. Problem w tym, że nie wiedział, co to znaczy. Wykorzystywał ziemską przyjemność, jak wiele razy wcześniej i pierwszy raz czuł się z tego powodu podle. Pierwszy raz… zależało mu. Oczywiście, kochał swoich braci i Ojca, jednak przed Samuelem Winchesterem jedyną istotą, której losem naprawdę się przejmował, był on sam. Zamykał oczy i zatapiał się w cieple swojej Łaski, próbując zrozumieć co się zmieniło, ale aż do własnej śmierci odrzucał jedyną racjonalną odpowiedź. Kochał Sama.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu chrząknięcie. Oprzytomniał i spojrzał na Sama stojącego przed drzwiami pokoju motelowego. Patrzył na niego marszcząc brwi w dziwnej mieszance zaciekawienia, zamyślenie i - co sprawiło, że Gabriel miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i wycałować - zmartwienia. Archanioł uśmiechnął się złośliwie, za co, cholera, przeklął się w myślach. Dlaczego to wszystko tak go przerażało? Dlaczego był pieprzonym tchórzem?

\- Niepokoisz się o moje zdrowie, Samantho? - powiedział kąśliwie, unosząc kpiąco jedną brew.

W odpowiedzi Sam prychnął i ze złością spiął mięśnie twarzy starając się zamaskować fakt, że zabolał go ton anioła.

\- Dean cię nie zabije, bo go w tym wyręczę - wymamrotał pukając do drzwi.

Po chwili otworzyły się i stanął w nich Castiel, na szczęście w pełni ubrany. Sądząc po delikatnej woni seksu wydostającej się z pokoju, Sam dobrze zrobił uprzedzając o swoim powrocie. Gabriel spojrzał na uśmiech, który łowca próbował ukryć. Poczuł delikatne ukłucie zazdrości, że nie był on skierowany do niego i nie powstał dzięki niemu. Zaciągnął się powietrzem i dotarło do niego, z czego Winchester się cieszył.  _ No nieźle. _

_ - _ Widzę, braciszku, że wreszcie korzystasz z ziemskich rozrywek - powiedział zaczepnie, wyjmując kolejnego lizaka i sugestywnie go oblizując.

\- Gabriel? - Cas otworzył szeroko oczy. Po chwili przechylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi, badawczo przyglądając się twarzy archanioła.

\- Nie, Maryja Dziewica - odrzekł złośliwie, na co Sam ponownie prychnął, przewrócił oczami i westchnął tak cicho, że gdyby nie stali tak blisko, że niemal się dotykali, nikt by tego nie zauważył.

\- Cas, gdzie Dean? - zapytał łowca łagodnie, patrząc w błękitne, pełne napięcia oczy.

\- Śpi - zazwyczaj szorstki i stanowczy głos pobrzmiewał czułością, a kącik ust Castiela delikatnie drgnął. Trwało to jednak jedynie ułamek sekundy, bo jego spojrzenie znów spoczęło na Gabrielu, ponownie zmieniając się w napięte, niepewne i nieufne. Archanioł spojrzał błagalnie na Sama, gryząc się w język. Sytuacja prosiła się o komentarz, ale to by tylko pogorszyło sprawę.

\- Spokojnie, Cas. Wszystko w porządku. Gabriel jest w porządku. Oprócz tego, że jest palantem - młodszy Winchester przyjął swój irytująco stoicki, tłumaczący ton. - Musimy się zbierać, więc albo budzimy Deana, albo przeniesiesz go od razu do bunkra, a my przyjedziemy tam samochodem. To tylko dwie i pół godziny drogi.

Anioł kiwnął powoli głową, spoglądając to na mężczyznę, to na bawiącego się lizakiem archanioła. W końcu odsunął się, wpuszczając obu do środka. Gabriel zamarł, przestał nawet oddychać, kiedy zobaczył stan pokoju. Cassie może i się ubrał, ale ciuchy Deana leżały rozrzucone na podłodze. Łowca spał, przykryty motelową kołdrą, ale nawet z tej odległości było widać, że ma wargi pogryzione do krwi i lekko opuchnięte. Jedna ręka zwisała mu swobodnie z krawędzi łóżka, przez co dało się zauważyć, że na nadgarstku ma odciśnięty ślad po skrępowaniu. Jakoś nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że to po jakiejś niedawnej sprawie z demonem-perwersem, chociaż znając relacje Winchesterów z Crowleyem to nie było to AŻ TAK nieprawdopodobne. Lampka nocna spadła ze stolika, a całe pomieszczenie pachniało nasieniem. Mogą zaprzeczać ile chcą, ale każdy wiedziałby, co tu się stało, więc Gabriel zrobił to, co zrobiłby Trickster. Zażartował.

\- Wow, Cassie, nie sądziłem, że lubisz na… -  _ ostro. _ Nie dokończył, bo Sam popatrzył na niego z taką wściekłością, że archanioł znowu zaczął się denerwować. Przełknął ślinę i odwrócił wzrok.

\- Gabe, czy mógłbyś się do jasnej cholery nie odzywać? - Winchester wręcz warczał. Złagodniał gdy zobaczył zmieszane spojrzenie Castiela.

\- Sam, ja i Dean, my… - niepewnie zbliżył się do młodego łowcy, jakby chciał się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. - Czy to… czy to jakiś problem?

\- Cas, jesteś moim przyjacielem, a Dean moim starszym bratem i umarłbym za was oboje. Nie musisz się bać, że będę na was zły o to, że... No wiesz. Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że stało się to tak późno. 

Anioł jedynie kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową, ale wyraźnie się odprężył. Spojrzał z delikatnym uśmiechem na - jakimś cudem wciąż śpiącego - Deana, po czym nieufnie na Gabriela.

\- Cieszę się, że widzę cię żywego, bracie.

\- Nawzajem, Cassie. Nawzajem - archanioł patrzył na niego bez nuty kpiny.  _ Praca nad sobą. Krok 1: bądź szczery na temat swoich uczuć.  _ To chyba dobry pomysł, prawda? 

Archanioł zerknął na Sama, który wciąż balansował na granicy radości i wściekłości. Na zmianę zaciskał i rozluźniał szczękę, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na niego. Z kolei Cas wydawał się być zagubiony, jakby nie wiedział co się stało Winchesterowi, skoro to nie na niego jest zły. westchnął głośno, a Castiel z miną zagubionego szczeniaka otworzył i zamknął usta, najwyraźniej nie będąc pewnym co powiedzieć.

\- Czemu jesteś tak zły na Gabriela, skoro go kochasz? - spytał w końcu, tak prosto i niewinnie, że archanioł o mało co się nie zakrztusił. Zaraz. Sam… On… Cassie, jesteś pewien do jasnej cholery?

\- Jak to czemu?! - Winchester zignorował drugą część wypowiedzi - udając, że to nie ona najbardziej go zirytowała - i twarz Gabe’a, na której zwyczajowe, nerwowe rozbawienie walczyło z szokiem. - Cas, sam patrzyłeś na niego, jakby zabił ci pieska i spalił zabawki!

Wybuch Sama był przepełniony całą złością, która dotychczas skrywała się pod ulgą i radością. Gabriel skulił ramiona i posmutniał, spojrzał na swojego brata z milczącą prośbą w oczach. Castiel przekrzywił głowę wciąż patrząc na młodszego Winchestera. Następnie przeniósł wzrok, pełen zadziwiającego zrozumienia, na archanioła, kiwnął głową, po czym podszedł do Deana, który zdawał się właśnie przebudzać i położył mu dwa palce na czole. Sam mrugnął i prychnął z irytacją.

\- Zawsze znikacie, jak tylko robi się niewygodnie, co?

\- Sam… - Gabriel prawie szeptał, bojąc się, że łowca wciąż się nie uspokoił.

\- Nie, Gabe. Mówiłem, że nie jest w porządku i nic się nie zmieniło. Przestałem się irracjonalnie cieszyć i jestem wściekły, to wszystko. Lepiej się nie odzywaj. Spakuję rzeczy i jedziemy.

\- Mogę się przenieść, jeśli wolisz. Potrzebuję jedynie adresu - archanioł nie wiedział jakiej odpowiedzi boi się bardziej. Z jednej strony miał nadzieję, że wspólna podróż naprawi coś między nimi, ale z drugiej był tym cholernie przerażony. Zależało mu na Samie i nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić, bał się konfrontacji, a jego wrodzone tchórzostwo nie ułatwiało sprawy.

\- Nie - Sam odpowiedział szybko i stanowczo, po czym zamilkł na bardzo długi czas. Pakował swoje rzeczy do torby, szczególnie dużo troski poświęcając laptopowi i książkom. Potem wrzucił do drugiej torby ubrania Deana i kilka drobiazgów, które jego brat zostawił w pokoju i łazience. Starannie unikał okolic łóżka. Gabriel w tym czasie stał przy drzwiach, nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić. Chciał pomóc łowcy, ale wiedział, że ten wolał być sam i nie nawiązywać kontaktu póki nie musi. Dobrze, że trafił mu się ten bardziej skłonny do rozmów o emocjach Winchester, bo gdyby bardziej przypominał pod tym względem swojego brata, archanioł umarłby ze stresu. Albo chociaż zwariował. Po długich, pełnych przełykania śliny i nerwowych spojrzeń, dwudziestu minutach, Sam pękł.

\- Dlaczego, Gabriel? Dlaczego po prostu nie przyszedłeś, gdy usłyszałeś, że modlę się do ciebie, mimo, że myślałem, że jesteś, na litość boską, martwy?

\- Mówiłem już. Ze strachu przed Lucyferem i odpowiedzialnością - była to prawda, ale nie cała. I archanioł boleśnie czuł, że łowca to wie.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że uwierzę, że chodziło tylko o to? - wysyczał z niecierpliwością mężczyzna, wbijając w Gabriela uparte, zimne spojrzenie. Chwycił torby i wyszedł z pokoju. Dotarł do impali, wrzucił bagaż na tylne siedzenie i usiadł za kierownicą, ani razu nie sprawdzając czy anioł za nim podążył. Drzwi pasażera otworzyły się, łowca spojrzał więc na wsiadającego. Zaskoczył go wyraz szoku i strachu na jego twarzy, mimo, że mógł się tego spodziewać. A jednak bardziej spodziewał się Trickstera, niż Gabriela. Przypomniał sobie te nieliczne momenty, kiedy po dobrym seksie leżeli razem, wdychając ciężko powietrze. Wtedy Sam wierzył, że widzi jego prawdziwą twarz. Uśmiechniętą, ale nie złośliwie, a ze szczęścia. Oczywiście, tłumaczył sobie, że tylko tak sobie wmawia, bo przecież archanioł jedynie wykorzystuje go do fizycznego zaspokojenia, ale mimo tego, w tych krótkich chwilach, wierzył, że cokolwiek do niego czuje, sprawia to, że Gabriel jest szczęśliwy, że to nie tylko ostry, niesamowity seks, nie tylko zachcianka, nie tylko inna odsłona pieprzonego Trickstera. Po nocy w hotelu myślał, że niepotrzebnie pozwalał sobie na te uczucia. To, jak Gabe go wtedy zostawił, bez słowa, bez chwili bliskości… Wziął go i odłożył popsutego na miejsce, jak zabawkę w supermarkecie. Zabolało. Później cała sprawa ze śmiercią i Lucyferem. Sam był wściekły, to prawda. Ale chciał też, żeby anioł wrócił i udowodnił mu, że się myli. Miał nadzieję. Dlatego się modlił, a ten idiota tego nie zrozumiał. Mógł wtedy przełknąć dumę i po prostu powiedzieć “wróć” zamiast się wściekać. Mógł, ale tego nie zrobił, a teraz żałował, bo najwyraźniej naprawdę się wtedy mylił, skoro tym razem Gabe nie uciekł, skoro w ogóle wrócił, skoro nie chowa się za maską.

\- Jestem zmęczony udawaniem, Sam - szepnął nagle.

\- Przysięgam, że jeśli czytałeś mi w myślach, to będziesz jechał w bagażniku - warknął Winchester, delikatnie się rumieniąc, gdy zauważył zaskoczone spojrzenie Gabriela.

\- Nie czytałem, nie robię tego ludziom od lat. Można się dowiedzieć wielu rzeczy, o których lepiej nie wiedzieć, dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego - lekki uśmiech i wesoły ton zniknęły, gdy łowca spojrzał na niego wymownie, jakby chciał powiedzieć “miałeś nie udawać, palancie”. - W każdym razie, chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że… Całe życie uciekałem. Najpierw przed braćmi, gdy myśleli, że to, że są starsi, sprawia, że są lepsi. Potem przed Ojcem, kiedy zacząłem zabawę w Lokiego. Po Upadku, ukrywałem się przed całym Niebem i problemami rodzinnymi. Im dłużej byłem na Ziemi, tym bardziej stawałem się Tricksterem, który każdy temat zbywa żartem. Myślałem, że to bezpieczne, wiesz, brak odpowiedzialności. Z czasem uświadomiłem sobie, że przez cały ten czas uciekałem przed samym sobą. Ale jestem tym zmęczony, Sam. Chcę być Gabrielem. Trickster to część mnie, ale nie cały ja. To tylko maska ułatwiająca mi… życie ze świadomością, jak bezwartościowy i tchórzliwy się stałem - ostatnie zdanie niemal wyszeptał.  _ Dlaczego mu to mówię? Bo na to zasługuje, idioto. Cudownie, teraz nawet gadam sam ze sobą. _ Archanioł czekał na jakąś reakcję, a gdy cisza się przeciągnęła, podniósł wzrok i zobaczył Sama, który - na Niebiosa, Ojcze, jak ktoś może być tak cudowny - wyglądał na smutnego i zmartwionego. Zaskoczenie minęło, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to brat pieprzonego Deana Winchestera, więc musiał on być oazą cierpliwości. Dusza Sama nie była idealna. Obaj łowcy byli jaśni i piękni, ale starszy z nich miał w sobie tyle prawości, że Gabriela to przerażało. Jednocześnie, była to dusza bardzo smutna, drżąca i pełna blizn. Niepewność, niska samoocena, wielokrotne złamanie, wiara, że nie zasługuje na szczęście, to wszystko się z niego wylewało. Rozumiał, czemu Castiel tak go kochał. Za to Sam był światłem z plamami. Słońcem, ciepłym i cierpliwym, ale odcisnęły się na nim demoniczna krew, piekło i ten rok, spędzony bez duszy (Jeśli ktoś zapytałby Gabriela, jak w duszy odcisnął się okres spędzony bez niej, nie byłby on w stanie odpowiedzieć. Po prostu czuł ten… mrok). Nie było to jednak złamanie, nie był taki jak Dean. Był zimniejszy, jednocześnie będąc cieplejszym. Skomplikowanym, pięknym kontrastem. Jakimś cudem Winchesterowie byli tak inni, a jednak nie potrafili bez siebie żyć i była to rzecz, którą zauważało się nawet będąc człowiekiem, a co dopiero będąc archaniołem zwracającym uwagę na to, jak dusze reagują na siebie nawzajem. W takich chwilach żałował, że taka relacja między człowiekiem, a aniołem jest niemożliwa, bo wiele by dał, by Sam na niego tak (no dobrze, nie dokładnie tak) reagował, ale byli... niekompatybilni energetycznie. Co prawda była jedna opcja, Fuzja, ale nikt nigdy tego nie próbował. Po co ktokolwiek miałby łączyć swoją Łaskę z istotą ludzką?  Przed Castielem. I przed nim.  _ Ciekawe, czy Cassie o tym wie. Muszę mu powiedzieć. Za bardzo kocha tego pieprzonego Winchestera. _ Sam dalej na niego patrzył, iskierki gniewu wciąż tkwiły w jego spojrzeniu, ale kiedy się odezwał, brzmiał ciepło i uspokajająco.

\- Nie jesteś bezwartościowy, Gabe - szepnął i odpalił silnik. W milczeniu ruszyli z parkingu.


	5. Kuchnia jako azyl prawego człowieka i Wielkie rozterki wielkiego człowieka

Dean śnił o cieple. Pierwszy raz od śmierci mamy nie nawiedzały go koszmary, a jedynie(aż) wizja kominka w domu Bobby’ego. Winchester wiedział, że to sen, oczywiście, że wiedział, nigdy nie uwierzyłby w takie szczęście i spokój. Ogień cicho trzeszczał, on i Castiel siedzieli w ciszy na kanapie ze splecionymi palcami, nie tracąc kontaktu, ale też nie wyrażając potrzeby bliskości zbyt wyraźnie, bo Sammy czytał w fotelu obok. Ich przybrany ojciec pił piwo, dłonią drapiąc Rumsfelda za uchem i przeglądając papiery na biurku. Nie było zbyt idealnie. Mama i tata nie żyli. Ellen i Jo również. To dawało Deanowi poczucie, że jest prawdziwie. Bez perfekcji, bez udawania, a mimo to… dobrze. Sen był prosty do bólu, trójka łowców i anioł w cichym pokoju, bez zwrotów akcji, scen erotycznych czy placka jabłkowego. Ale też bez zagrożeń, każdy z czymś (lub kimś) co go uszczęśliwia, otoczeni ciepłem. Nie chciał się budzić, mimo, że doświadczenie opierało się głównie na uczuciu całkowitego spokoju ducha, a nie czymś, co można by określić jako ciekawe. Zamknął oczy i pewniej złapał rękę Castiela. W odpowiedzi, anioł uścisnął ją pocieszająco i zaczął kreślić kciukiem kółeczka po wierzchu jego dłoni.

\- ...Dean moim starszym bratem i umarłbym za was oboje. Nie musisz się bać, że będę na was zły o to, że... No wiesz. Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że stało się to tak późno. 

Dean otworzył oczy i spojrzał na fotel, w którym siedział jego brat. Wciąż czytał i nic nie wskazywało na to, że się odezwał. Więc słyszy rozmowę z zewnątrz? Pewnie tak, a to znaczy, że jest na granicy i niedługo się obudzi. Ścisnął mocno dłoń Castiela, jakby to miało mu pomóc zakotwiczyć się we śnie.

Poczuł, że znów wpada w miękkie objęcia nieświadomości. A może była to miękkość skrzydeł? Nie miał pewności, ale to zatracenie się było przyjemne.

-... skoro go kochasz? - głos Casa wślizgnął się delikatnie i subtelnie.  _ Czyli jednak już nie pośpię. Tylko...  o czym oni mówią? _

\- Jak to czemu?! Cas, sam patrzyłeś na niego, jakby zabił ci pieska i spalił zabawki!

Sammy był naprawdę wściekły. Dean słyszał to mimo tego, że wciąż się nie obudził. To był ten rodzaj złości, która dopadała Winchesterów tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś bardzo im bliski robił coś głupiego. Gniew pełen żalu, rozczarowania, troski i miłości. Poruszył się na łóżku, powoli odzyskując świadomość. Właśnie gdy miał już otworzyć oczy i zapytać, kogo oprócz niego kocha jego braciszek, poczuł szorstkie palce na czole i świat lekko zawirował do akompaniamentu szmeru skrzydeł.  _ Cudownie.  _ Poczuł silne ramiona obejmujące go pewnie, kiedy odzyskiwał równowagę po zerwaniu się z łóżka. Otworzył szeroko oczy i dopiero po chwili odsunął się od Casa.

\- Co do diabła, stary?

\- Sam musiał… z kimś porozmawiać. Lepiej żebyśmy zostawili ich samych. 

\- Zaraz, jesteśmy w bunkrze? - Dean otrzeźwiał na tyle, aby rozpoznać swój pokój. - Co z moją Dziecinką?

\- Sam nią przyjedzie. Nie chcieliśmy cię obudzić, ale musiałeś już dochodzić do siebie, skoro wykazałeś tak gwałtowną reakcję.

Winchester usiadł na łóżku i potarł oczy. Coś mu się śniło, nie pamiętał co, ale wyjątkowo nie mogły to być koszmary. Je zawsze pamiętał. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na anioła.

\- Jak mu kiedyś zostawiłem samochód, to władował do niego psa. Oby tym razem nic nie wymyślił - uśmiechnął się krzywo i sięgnął do kieszeni, ale jego ręka napotkała skórę.  _ Jestem nagi. Jakim cudem nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej. _ \- Cas, nie mogłeś mnie ubrać w trakcie… no wiesz, lotu, czy coś? 

Spojrzał na anioła z rozbawieniem, wstał i podszedł do szafki. Założył bokserki i czarną koszulkę, po czym wygrzebał z niewielkiej sterty ubrań stary dres, w którym chodził tylko w bunkrze. Castiel go obserwował z psotnymi iskierkami w oczach. Odchrząknął nim odpowiedział.

\- Nie było czasu, Dean - jego ton i spojrzenie mówiły zupełnie co innego.  _ Ty mały... A więc tak się bawimy?  _ Winchester uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, notując w pamięci konieczność zemsty. - Obawiam się, że Sam przywiezie ze sobą archanioła, a nie psa.

Deana zamurowało. Stał ze spodniami w ręku, a mózg mu się zawiesił, powtarzając w kółko  _ “co?”. _ Przełknął ślinę i uniósł wysoko brwi przetwarzając tę informację.  _ Rafał i Gabriel nie żyją. Michał i Lucyfer są w klatce. Co do diabła… _

_ \-  _ Wiedziałem, że Sammy ma słabość do Lucyfera, ale nie sugerujesz mi tu chyba, że go uwolnił, prawda? - spytał z wymuszonym żartem. Castiel spojrzał na niego jakby był głupszy od małża.

\- Gabriel, Dean-powiedział to tak, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem. - Z kim innym pozwoliłbym mu zostać?

\- Oh. Racja - na chwilę wydawało mu się, że rozumie, a potem przypomniało mu się, że przecież archanioł został dźgnięty przez Diabła. Znowu przełknął ślinę, zmarszczył brwi i dodał niepewnie - Ale on był martwy. Prawda?

\- Tak, był, ale już nie jest. Widziałem go. 

\- Ale... jak? Jest kotem czy co do diabła? - łowca niepewnie kontynuował uzupełnianie garderoby. Wciąż wydawał się nieprzekonany.

\- Dean, ja też byłem martwy. Więcej niż raz -  odrzekł Castiel i Winchester pomyślałby, że to głos kogoś, kto wie wszystko, gdyby nie znał go tak długo. Niezrozumienie słabo przebijało spod pewności siebie, ale dla niego było równie wyraźne, co błękit oczu anioła. Spojrzał więc na niego twardo i uniósł brwi w oczekiwaniu. W końcu Castiel westchnął i odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, zbierając myśli.

\- Myślałem, że ojciec mnie wskrzesił, abym zmienił bieg rzeczy, zajął się bałaganem w Niebie i tak dalej. Natomiast Gabriel… Jeśli został wskrzeszony to w jakim celu? Gdzie był cały ten czas? Czemu teraz wrócił? Te pytania przemknęły mi przez myśl, kiedy stanął z Samem w drzwiach i to przez nie mu nie ufam. Ale Sam ufa. Dlatego zgodziłem się nas tu przenieść, gdy Gabriel mnie poprosił - patrzył jak Dean siada na łóżku i klepie miejsce obok siebie, Cas usiadł więc, nieco się odprężając. 

\- Chciałeś raczej powiedzieć: Sam go kocha -  zaśmiał się lekko, ale bez kpiny czy złośliwości, a z niedowierzaniem i beztroską radością.

\- Tak, Dean - odpowiedział anioł w ten swój  _ cassowy  _ sposób. Rozchylił usta - przez co łowca miał ochotę go pocałować - po czym je zamknął i rzucił mężczyźnie zagubione spojrzenie, jednocześnie lekko marszcząc brwi. Winchester znał go wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że czegoś nie rozumie i szuka słów.

\- Cas, wiedziałem, że coś było z nim nie tak, gdy Gabriel zginął. Znam go, to mój brat - anioł popatrzył na niego z jeszcze większym niezrozumieniem. - Jezu, Cas. Nie patrz tak na mnie.

Błękitne oczy zagapiły się na podłogę, a ich właściciel zmieszał się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Chłopie, wykrztuś to z siebie.

\- Skoro wiedziałeś, to czemu Sam nie wiedział, że wiesz?

\- Bo jest idiotą. A ja wiem jak boli wywlekanie rzeczy, o których nie chce się rozmawiać i w związku z tym, że sytuacja nie była poważna, dałem mu spokój. Myślałem, że po prostu lubił tego sukinsyna, ale po tym co mi powiedziałeś… Domyśliłem się, że to coś więcej - po tym cholernym porno, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Sam częściej milczał. Kilka razy Dean przyłapał go na modlitwie, ale nigdy nie wyłapał na tyle słów, żeby mieć pewność do kogo są skierowane. Teraz to wszystko nabrało sensu. - Jeśli Sammy go przeleci na tylnym siedzeniu, to będziesz mi dezynfekował auto swoim anielskim mojo.

\- Dobrze, Dean.

\- Masz mój telefon? Wolę się upewnić, że wszystko z nimi w porządku.

\- Mam. Ale zapewniam, że wszystko w porządku, Sam przed chwilą się modlił - anioł sięgnął do kieszeni prochowca i wręczył łowcy jego komórkę. Mężczyzna mimo wszystko wysłał SMSa do brata, z krótkim pytaniem czy wszystko okej. Nie miał ochoty z niego żartować. Tak samo, jak nie chciałby, żeby Sam żartował z niego i Casa. Wszystko było zbyt świeże. Mimo, że jeśli ma być ze sobą szczery, trwa od lat. 

\- Modlił się?

\- Prosił, żebym z tobą porozmawiał, bo boi się, że nie wysłuchasz Gabriela, gdy tu dotrą. Jeśli, cytuję, “jakimś cudem po drodze nie zabiję tego pieprzonego idioty" - Dean zaśmiał się ciepło. Castiel był tak przerażająco poważny, że łowca zaczął się zastanawiać, czy podziela obawy Sama. Zdał sobie sprawę, że awantura byłaby do niego podobna, ale miał tak dobry humor, że był skłonny dać archaniołowi szansę i zabolało go, że anioł tego nie dostrzega. Schował twarz w dłoniach i westchnął ciężko.

\- Jeśli będę mieć pewność, że Gabriel nie stanowi zagrożenia to pozwolę im to sobie wyjaśnić i jeśli Sam mu wybaczy, czy cokolwiek, to nie będę miał nic przeciwko. Oczywiście, chciałbym jakichś odpowiedzi, ale mogę poczekać, aż Sammy będzie chciał pogadać o moich uczuciach i wtedy wyciągnę z niego to, co chcę wiedzieć. Szczerze mówiąc, rozumiem co przeżywa.

\- Tak - Castiel smutno zwiesił głowę i zapatrzył się w jakiś bliżej nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni. - Aż za dobrze wiesz, jak to jest być zdradzonym przez kogoś bliskiego.

\- A ty wiesz jak to jest prosić o przebaczenie. To też dlatego nas przeniosłeś, prawda? -łowca nie chciał wzbudzić poczucia winy. Tak samo jak nie chciał myśleć o swoich własnych błędach. Nie teraz, kiedy siedział tak blisko ciepłych, anielskich skrzydeł, szorstkich, zgrabnych dłoni i błękitnych, aktualnie smutnych, oczu. Nie do końca świadom tego, co robi, splótł palce z palcami Castiela. Ten, spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, które szybko zmieniło się w oddanie. Lojalność i miłość, którą Dean dostrzegał odkąd się poznali, ale której natury nie chciał zgłębiać, pochopnie zakładając całkowitą platoniczność ich relacji. Bał się, cholera, był piekielnie przerażony tym, co się stało. Tym, co się dzieje. Zganił się w myślach za wątpliwości i chęć wyparcia TEGO wieczoru. Cas zasługuje na więcej. Nawet jeśli lepiej będzie im jako przyjaciołom, Cas zasługuje na wyjaśnienie, a nie odrzucenie.

\- Tak, też dlatego - głos anioła sprawił, że mężczyzna zadrżał, jakby ten mógł usłyszeć jego myśli. Szlag, pewnie mógł gdyby chciał. -Dean, wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się… zmartwiony.

\- Cas, chodzi o to, że… -  _ Jak mu to powiedzieć? - _ Chodzi o nas.

Castiel zesztywniał, a w oczach błysnęła mu niepewność. Kciukiem kreślił kółeczka po wierzchu dłoni łowcy, ale nie było to krzepiące, a nerwowe i zaborcze. 

\- Dean, jeśli… Jeśli żałujesz tego co się stało, to mogę… Mogę to wymazać z twojej pamięci - widząc karcące spojrzenie mężczyzny, szybko dodał - albo nie, ale możemy zapomnieć i udawać, że to się nie wydarzyło - starał się brzmieć  _ profesjonalnie  _ i  _ cassowo,  _ ale wyraźnie panikował, przez co Winchester poczuł supeł zawiązujący mu się w żołądku. Przykrył ich złączone ręce drugą dłonią i delikatnie je ścisnął. Popatrzył spokojnie w błękitne oczy, mimo, że wcale nie był spokojny. Był kurewsko przerażony i nie wiedział co chce powiedzieć, a panika Castiela ani trochę mu nie pomagała.

\- Uspokój się, bo mi tu zejdziesz, koleś - anioł westchnął, ale rozluźnił ramiona i kilka razy zamrugał, czekając na ciąg dalszy. - To nie miało zabrzmieć tak złowieszczo. Nie żałuję, Cas i nie podoba mi się to, że tak pomyślałeś.

Zignorował błysk w błękitnych oczach. Nie mógł się w nim zatracić. Nie, kiedy miał zamiar go zgasić. 

\- Nie żałuję, ale na razie nie możemy… no wiesz, powtórzyć tego. Czy czegokolwiek innego. Potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby… to wszystko przemyśleć. To trochę nowa sytuacja.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Cas przygasł. Ale mimo wyraźnego smutku, uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i kiwnął krótko głową. Rozdzielił ich dłonie i wygładził płaszcz, jakby zbierał się do zniknięcia. I właśnie gdy Dean zaczął myśleć, że Cas po prostu wyjdzie, ten zawahał się, jakby coś rozważał po czym gwałtownie przysunął się bliżej i objął jego piegowatą twarz szorstkimi dłońmi. Mężczyzna instynktownie przymknął oczy i wciągnął głośno powietrze pachnące oceanem i miodem. Pachnące Casem.  _ Ogarnij się, stary. Nie masz piętnastu lat. _

\- Dean, spójrz na mnie - Winchester posłuchał prośby i dostrzegł radość oraz satysfakcję z reakcji Deana na dotyk, ale też cierpliwość malującą się na twarzy anioła, gdy ten delikatnie gładził jego policzki kciukami. - Dean, ja nawet nie powinienem być zdolny do uczuć, a kocham cię bezwarunkowo. Nie bój się tego. Nie bój się być kochanym. Zasługujesz na troskę i nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego uważasz inaczej. Widzę twoją duszę. Wszystkie jej pęknięcia i niestałości, i wiesz co? To najpiękniejsza dusza jaką widziałem. 

Dean odsunął się i zagapił tępo w przestrzeń. To za wiele. Nie może tego przyjąć, nie od niego. 

\- Boję się, Cas - wyszeptał w podłogę. - Nie wiem czego, ale się boję.

\- Dam ci tyle czasu, ile tylko zapragniesz. Nawet jeśli to oznacza wieczność. To, że nie żałujesz całkowicie mi wystarczy, Dean. To i możliwość bycia obok ciebie - mówił szczerze, ale łowca wiedział, że anioł ma nadzieję, że to nie będzie wieczność. Było to słychać w drżeniu jego głosu, widać w niepewności czającej się za błękitem tęczówek. Winchester czuł się niegotowy. Próbował z Lisą i jak to się skończyło? Wszyscy wokół niego cierpią. Fakt, Cas jest aniołem i żyje życiem zbliżonym do jego, ale czy to wystarczy? Czuł, że nie. Nie był gotowy na zaakceptowanie czułości, tak jak nigdy nie był gotowy na cudze poświęcenia. To ON ma zajmować się innymi. To jego zadanie, jego misja. Zatęsknił za Bobbym. On zawsze potrafił nazwać go idiotą w odpowiednim momencie i mimo, że nie bawił się w babskie pogaduchy, rozumiał uczucia Winchesterów lepiej niż oni sami. Ratował ich przed emocjonalną samozagładą. Był jak porządny kopniak w tyłek, albo jak wspierający ojciec, albo też jak zimne piwo na koniec męczącego dnia. Piwo. Tego mu potrzeba. Wstał z łóżka i wychodząc z pokoju odwrócił się do zdezorientowanego Casa:

\- Idę po piwo, chcesz coś? - wiedział, że zachował się niegrzecznie i tak właściwie Castiel powinien się zezłościć, ale mężczyzna był zbyt przytłoczony, żeby rozmawiać, a co dopiero przejmować się etykietą towarzyską.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Wszystko w porządku? - anioł wyglądał na zmartwionego. Zero irytacji. Zero gniewu. Jego cierpliwość bywała zaskakująca.

\- Nie wiem - odrzekł szczerze, przygryzając wargę. Wyszedł z sypialni i ruszył w stronę kuchni, a gdy tam dotarł, Cas już siedział przy stole, a przed nim stało otwarte piwo czekające na łowcę. Dean wziął je i pociągnął z butelki. Oparł się o blat i czując się coraz niezręczniej przez przenikliwy wzrok anioła, wziął kolejny łyk i odchrząknął. Właśnie gdy miał przełamać ciszę jakąś nieporadną gadką o pogodzie, zabrzęczał telefon. 

“Wszystko w porządku. Gadałeś z Casem?”

“Tak, Sammy. Wiem o Gabrielu, nikogo nie zabiję”

“To dobrze, bo stoimy przed bunkrem”

\- Cas, nasi bracia już tu są. 

\- Gabriel musiał ich przenieść… - Castiel wstał i spojrzał wyczekująco na łowcę. Dean pociągnął jeszcze jeden łyk, odstawił piwo i poszedł za aniołem w kierunku wyjścia. Koszulka nieprzyjemnie podrażniała nacięcie na piersi, nie pozwalając mu zapomnieć o niedokończonej rozmowie. Ale teraz nie to było priorytetem. Teraz trzeba uporać się z archaniołem. Usłyszał trzask drzwi wejściowych i stukot dwóch par butów na schodach. Spotkali się w bibliotece. Sammy wyglądał na zirytowanego, Castiel spiął się na widok Gabriela, a sam archanioł wydawał się wrakiem emocjonalnym, co zaskoczyło Deana tak bardzo, że stanął w pół kroku. 

\- Wow, chyba rozumiem czemu wykorzystaliście anielski teleport. Za dużo napięcia, co? Chociaż i tak jestem zaskoczony, że nie masz złamanego nosa, Gabe. 

\- Witaj, Dean-o. Też jestem tym zaskoczony - powiedział spokojnie po czym uśmiechnął się krzywo, przez co Sam zgromił go wzrokiem. 

\- Cas, proszę, daj Gabrielowi jakiś pokój. Wiem, że nie sypiacie, ale… no po prostu zabierz go stąd. Muszę porozmawiać z Deanem. 

Castiel spojrzał krótko na obu Winchesterów i widząc potwierdzenie starszego z nich,  odpowiedział Samowi skinieniem głowy. Następnie popatrzył wyczekująco na Gabriela, a gdy ten podszedł do niego i dotknął jego ramienia, zniknęli z cichym szmerem. Sam wyraźnie rozluźnił twarz, usiadł i ciężko westchnął. Dean dosiadł się i wyjątkowo nie miał ochoty uciekać przed “babskim momentem”. Po pierwsze, rozumiał co Sam przeżywa, a znał go na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że rozmowa o tym ich nie ominie i wolał mieć to za sobą. Po drugie - i do tego nie przyzna się na głos - on sam potrzebował rozmowy. 

\- No więc? 

\- Nie wiem, Dean… Oszukał mnie, ale nie potrafię… nie potrafię mu nie wybaczyć, nieważne jak bardzo bym chciał. A co z tobą i Casem? - Sam uśmiechnął się delikatnie. 

Starszy łowca westchnął i oblizał wargi. 

\- Póki mamy archanioła na głowie… 

\- Nie, Dean. Gabriel to mój problem. Na czym stoicie, znaczy, no wiesz, jaki jest status waszej relacji? 

\- Najlepsi przyjaciele z jednorazowym incydentem? Tak myślę? - Winchester uniósł brwi i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, starając się zbyć powagę sytuacji, na co młodszy z braci odpowiedział prychnięciem i bitch face’em oczekującym ciągu dalszego. - No co?

\- Chcesz mi wmówić, że udajecie, że ze sobą nie spaliście?

\- Nie, to nie tak - Dean się zarumienił i speszony przeczesał włosy dłońmi. - Ja po prostu… Nie wiem jak to się stało, okej? 

\- No wiesz, kiedy mam... tatuś i tatuś bardzo się kochają…

\- Oh, zamknij się! Suka…

\- Palant.

Zaśmiali się, po chwili znów poważniejąc. Blondyn oblizał wargi i odchylił się na krześle.

\- Okej, sprawa wygląda tak, że Cas mnie kocha. Mam pewność i nie chodzi tylko o to, że mi to powiedział. Po prostu to wiem. A to z kolei cholernie mnie przeraża, okej?

\- Kochasz go? - Starszy łowca znów się zarumienił, ale Sam na szczęście nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. - Bo jeśli tak, to skończ pieprzyć i bądź wreszcie szczęśliwy. Nie musisz uciekać od tego kim jesteś, nie dla Casa. Castiel jest częścią rodziny od dawna i zna cię lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, może nie licząc mnie. Nie musisz rezygnować z jakiejkolwiek części swojego życia, Dean. No, może jednonocne wyskoki powinieneś sobie darować. Chodzi mi o to, że… jeśli nie Cas, to kto? Ale jeśli go nie kochasz, to mu to powiedz i go nie krzywdź, może i jest aniołem, ale jest też dzieckiem w prochowcu, pamiętaj o tym. 

Ostatnie zdanie zabrzmiało tak, jakby Sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie musi go wypowiadać. Patrzył na brata, który szukał na stole jakichś niewidzialnych niesamowitości z blednącym rumieńcem i nerwowym uśmiechem. 

\- To Castiel - odpowiedział po prostu, rozpromieniając się lekko. - Nie rób z niego wrażliwej nastolatki. 

\- Dean… 

\- Wiem, Sam. Dobra? Wiem. Wystarczy. Wróćmy do problemu, jakim jest archanioł w bunkrze - Sam odpowiedział westchnieniem, ale nie naciskał na dalszą rozmowę o aniele. Włożył kosmyk włosów za ucho i poprawił się na krześle.

\- Co chcesz wiedzieć? 

\- Dlaczego wrócił?

\- Modliłem się do niego, gdy Castiel umierał z powodu tej klątwy. Nie mógł pomóc, ale uznał, że wróci, skoro go jeszcze pamiętam - _ Jakbym mógł go kiedykolwiek zapomnieć.  _

_ \-  _ Ale czemu nie wrócił wcześniej? - Dean zmrużył oczy, krzywiąc się ze zdezorientowaniem. 

\- Twierdzi, że myślał, że nie chcę go więcej widzieć - Sam schował twarz w dłoniach, potarł ją i odchylił się na krześle. Westchnął i po chwili milczenia, powiedział słabo - To popieprzone, Dean. 

\- Sam, nie chcę się wtrącać w twoje życie uczuciowe, ale jeśli chcesz mojej rady to nie udawaj wkurzonego zbyt długo. Mówię z doświadczenia, to boli obie strony. A teraz idź się prześpij, jest środek nocy. 

\- Pogadaj z Casem, dobrze? 

\- Dobrze, pogadam. 

\- Dobranoc, Dean - powiedział kierując się do swojej sypialni. 

\- Branoc - wymamrotał starszy łowca w odpowiedzi, pogrążając się we własnych myślach. Pogada, ale najpierw musi się upewnić, że Gabriel jest w porządku. Odczekał chwilę, żeby mieć pewność, że jego brat dotarł do swojego pokoju, po czym wstał i poszedł do kuchni. Dokończył piwo starając się nie myśleć o Castielu. Taaa, jakby to było możliwe.  _ Cas, chodźcie do kuchni.  _ Szmer skrzydeł oznajmił, że anioł usłyszał modlitwę. Łowca oparł się o blat i westchnął. 

\- Dobra Gabriel, słuchaj. Ufam Sammy’emu i wierzę, że wie co robi, ale nie mam pojęcia co ty tu do jasnej cholery robisz. Czemu nie jesteś martwy? - starał się brzmieć groźnie, ale jego wzrok wciąż kierował się na Castiela, jakby jego organizm nakazywał mu najpierw rozwiązać własny problem. Skarcił się w myślach za śnienie na jawie i uparcie koncentrował się na archaniele, który wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia z przyklejonym uśmiechem. 

\- Byłem martwy, potem nie byłem, wielkie mi halo… Nie takie rzeczy robiliście. A jestem tu, bo twój brat mnie jednak nie nienawidzi, jak już musisz znać powód - przewrócił oczami, przez co Cas spojrzał na niego morderczo. Gdyby patrzył tak na człowieka, z pewnością wywołałby drżenie. Dean zmarszczył brwi i prychnął z irytacją. 

\- Znowu pajacujesz. Nie ufam ci, okej? I martwię się o Sama. 

\- To nas łączy, Dean-o.

Archanioł posmutniał i poruszył się niespokojnie. Deanowi było go trochę szkoda, ale był sam sobie winien. Mimo wszystko nie chciał go dręczyć, a czuł, że i tak za dużo z niego nie wyciągnie. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że Gabrielowi można zaufać, nie chciał jednak by archanioł poczuł się zbyt pewnie. Po chwili milczenia, napotkał pytające spojrzenie brązowych oczu, czekające na pozwolenie. Łowca skinął głową i został w kuchni sam na sam z Castielem. 

\- Co sądzisz, Cas? - zapytał pewnie, po czym odchrząknął, czując nagły ucisk w żołądku i suchość w ustach gdy anioł na niego spojrzał.

\- Uważam, że nie ma złych zamiarów, ale wciąż mu w pełni nie ufam. A ty? - był spokojny i zachowywał się zupełnie normalnie, a mimo to Dean czuł się przy nim inaczej, niż jeszcze przedwczoraj. Czemu jeden, pełen seksu wieczór z kimś tyle zmieniał?  _ Bo to nie ktoś. To Cas.  _

_ \-  _ Ta, ja też. Musimy mieć na niego oko póki się z Samem nie dogadają. Ale na razie niech siedzi sam, nie mam ochoty go niańczyć, a raczej nie zrobi nic dziwnego - spojrzał na anioła i pomyślał, że to mogło zabrzmieć, jakby proponował mu wspólne oczekiwanie poranka, szybko dodał więc - Chyba, że ty chcesz z nim pooglądać telewizję, czy coś? Ja idę jeszcze pospać. Nieźle mnie wymęczyłeś. 

Zaśmiał się lekko widząc rumieniec na twarzy Castiela. Błękitne oczy błysnęły radością, przez co łowca poczuł ciepło rozlewające się falami po jego wnętrzu. Sam miał rację. Powinien odpuścić i być szczęśliwym, problem w tym, że nie miał pewności co czuje. Mgliście przypominał sobie, że wyznanie miłości ma za sobą, ale czy senne słowa szeptane po seksie powinny być równoważne z tymi wypowiadanymi na spokojnie? Nie. Nawet jeśli był z aniołem szczery, nie czuł się na tyle pewnie by je powtórzyć. Jeszcze nie teraz. A czy skoro nie jest w stanie ich powtórzyć, to tego nie czuje? Nie wiedział i to go przerażało prawie tak samo mocno, jak to, że nie zasługuje na troskę, że związki mu nie wychodzą, że to prawdopodobnie nie wyjdzie. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, stwierdziłby, że może się nie przejmować i po prostu korzystać póki może. Ale to był Castiel. Anioł Pański. Jego anioł. Potężna istota, która wielokrotnie poświęcała wszystko dla ludzi, dla niego, która zniżyła się do poziomu człowieka i nauczyła się żyć na ziemi, czuć. Która wyżej ceni sobie ich - Winchesterów - i ich bliskich niż własne rodzeństwo. Cas, zakochany w nim, piękny i niezwykły dowód na to, że rodzina nie kończy się na krwi. Dean znów przypomniał sobie wszystko, co razem przeszli. To nie tak, że przed - już wczorajszym, bo zbliżała się trzecia - wieczorem nie myślał o Casie w sposób wykraczający poza więzi rodzinne, czy przyjaźń. Był wobec anioła przerażająco lojalny, od dawna, gotów poświęcić dla niego równie wiele, co dla Sammy’ego. Ale Castiel czasem pojawiał się w jego wieczornych fantazjach. Na początku przywoływał jego obraz niechcący i nieświadomie, potem coraz częściej i zdecydowanie z premedytacją. Ale Castiel uciszał koszmary. Wystarczało wyobrażenie błękitnych oczu. Ale Castiel nie irytował go, gdy zakłócał jego przestrzeń osobistą. Nawet jeśli uparcie, przez lata, się do tego nie przyznawał. Śmierć, zdrada, kłótnie - to wszystko za nimi, a mimo to są tu, gdzie są. Razem. Tak, spali ze sobą i to Dean zainicjował rozwój wydarzeń. Tak, Dean go pocałował, bo chciał poczuć jak to jest całować usta tego konkretnego anioła, a bał się, że to jego ostatnia szansa. A Castiela to uratowało, bo wszystko, czego od lat chciał to Dean.  _ Lepsza historia miłosna niż Zmierzch. To nie może skończyć się dobrze, ale gorzej też już nie będzie, skoro obaj byliśmy wielokrotnie martwi. _

\- Cas, jednak nie idę spać - anioł patrzył na niego cierpliwie, ale wyglądał na zmartwionego. Zamyślił się na aż tak długo?

\- Co chcesz robić, Dean? - zapytał niewinnie.

Łowca nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego podchodząc do anioła. Stali bardzo blisko siebie i Deana znów dogoniły wątpliwości. Zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, pochylił się, muskając wargi Castiela swoimi. Lekki, miękki pocałunek, pozbawiony seksualności.

\- Obejrzymy film? - zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic. Błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z zaskoczeniem, ale też ciepłem.

\- Oczywiście, Dean.   



	6. czas na Wyjaśnienia i trochę Kuchennego Deana

Sam wyszedł z biblioteki i poszedł prosto pod prysznic. Zrzucił ciuchy i wszedł pod strumień gorącej wody, próbując się rozluźnić. Zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej, myślał, że to będzie udany wieczór, noc. A potem zderzył się z rzeczywistością - nie potrafił odsunąć uczuć na bok i po prostu dać się wykorzystać po raz kolejny. Nie zamierzał wyłączać rozsądku tylko dlatego, że Gabrielowi było przykro, a noce z nim były niesamowite. Woda spływała mu z włosów na twarz, zamknął oczy i oparł się czołem o ścianę kabiny. Wszystko się poplątało w ciągu jednego dnia. Z jednej strony denerwuje go to, że Dean próbuje się wyprzeć tego, co czuje do Casa. Z drugiej, on sam robi to z Gabrielem. Tylko powody mają inne. Jego brat jest masochistycznym idiotą, bojącym się szczęścia i nie wierzącym w to, że komukolwiek może na nim zależeć. Z kolei Sam nie wie, czy Gabriel nie udaje, czy to kolejna gra. Czy mówi prawdę, czy coś kombinuje. Czy powinien wybaczyć, czy kazać mu odejść. Zadrżał na myśl o ostatnim. Nie, nie może go stracić dopóki nie ma pewności, czy Trickster naprawdę chce się zmienić. Jeśli okaże się, że kłamał to niech idzie w cholerę. Tyle, że Sam czuł, że Gabe mówi szczerze. Po tym jak ruszyli z parkingu, archanioł milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, gapiąc się na niego, tak  _ anielsko,  _ że Sam pomodlił się do Casa o cierpliwość i uprzedzenie Deana. A wtedy Gabriel, jak gdyby nigdy nic, rzucił “Chcę się zmienić dzięki tobie.”, takim tonem, że Winchester był prawie pewien, iż chciał powiedzieć zupełnie co innego. I… łowcę to przeraziło. Spędził kilka lat wmawiając sobie, że ich romans był czysto cielesny, że zakochał się bez wzajemności, że archaniołowi nie zależało, a potem Gabriel nie dość, że wrócił, nie dość, że przeprosił i się otworzył, to jeszcze był o krok od wyznania, które Samowi wciąż nie przejdzie przez gardło, wciąż nie przyzna się do tego przed samym sobą, chociażby dlatego, że wtedy musiałby przestać się oszukiwać, że nadal jest wściekły. Dlatego poprosił Gabe’a żeby ich przeniósł, ostrym, nieprzyjemnym tonem. Przykrywając strach i wątpliwości gniewem, co było bardziej w stylu Deana, niż jego, ale w tym przypadku było najłatwiejszą taktyką. Wylądowali przed bunkrem, odpisał bratu i jedyne, czego chciał, to przestać o tym myśleć, więc próbował wciągnąć Deana w pogawędkę o Casie, ale oczywiście, nie dało się uniknąć tematu archanioła. Czuł się jak nastolatka z huśtawką nastrojów. Wyłączył wodę i wyszedł z kabiny, owijając się w pasie ręcznikiem. W swojej sypialni ubrał jakieś luźne szorty do spania i położył się do łóżka. Dopiero teraz poczuł zmęczenie po polowaniu, zakopywaniu prochów, rozmowach z Gabrielem, martwieniu się o Castiela. Zasnął niemal natychmiast i nie obudził go szmer skrzydeł. Archanioł stał w rogu pokoju, obserwując krople wody spływające po policzkach łowcy z wciąż wilgotnych włosów.  _ Zniszczy sobie te kudły śpiąc w mokrych. _ Pstryknął palcami, pozbywając się wody. Usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, kładąc na nim jedną nogę i zginając ją w kolanie dla utrzymania równowagi. Westchnął i rozpoczął milczącą modlitwę.

- _ Ojcze, pytam o to pierwszy raz, bo przestałem się bać odpowiedzi: Dlaczego mnie wskrzesiłeś? Nie zasłużyłem na drugą szansę. Ani od Ciebie, ani od niego. Byłem złym synem, złym archaniołem, złym bratem, złym półbogiem, złym człowiekiem. I skrzywdziłem Sama. Znasz mnie, Ojcze. Całe życie zależało mi tylko na sobie, bo przerażała mnie odpowiedzialność i okazało się, że słusznie, bo postawiłeś na mojej drodze Winchesterów, a ja spieprzyłem, zamiast zmienić się już wtedy. Ja… ja naprawdę go kocham, Ojcze. Niech mnie Piekło pochłonie, kocham go. Zrobiłem tyle złego, a on wciąż chciał ze mną przebywać. Skrzywdziłem go, a on pozwolił mi tu przyjechać, mówiąc mi, że nie jestem bezwartościowy, jakby to, jak bardzo go zraniłem nie mówiło samo za siebie. Nie wiem, czego po mnie oczekiwałeś, ale domyślam się, że nie ucieczki, schowania się wśród ludzi. Znowu. Dałeś mi szansę, a ja jej nie przyjąłem, marnując kilka lat na włóczędze. Co by się stało gdybym wziął się w garść? Wtedy, zaraz po tym jak mnie wskrzesiłeś? Czego ode mnie chciałeś? Miałeś plan? Ojcze, już nie wiem czego się spodziewać po twojej woli. Pomagając Winchesterom i Castielowi pokazałeś, że nie wierzysz w swój własny plan, że chcesz zmian i wolnej woli także dla nas, a nie tylko dla ludzi. Dlaczego? Co się zmieniło? CZEGO ODE MNIE OCZEKUJESZ? Tęsknię za Tobą, Ojcze. Tęsknię za spokojem sprzed upadku. Ale jedyne czego naprawdę głęboko żałuję, to to, że nie porozmawiałem z Samem wcześniej. Jak okropną istotę to ze mnie czyni? Nawet to jest egoistyczne, Ojcze. Dlaczego mnie wskrzesiłeś, skoro nie troszczę się o ten świat? Co we mnie zobaczyłeś?  _

Gabriel patrzył się na sufit, czekając na jakikolwiek znak, ale żaden nie nadszedł. Jak zawsze. 

_ \- Amen.  _

Przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Sama, śpiącego spokojnie pod cienkim kocem. Archanioł chwycił krawędź materiału i szczelniej okrył łowcę, nie powstrzymując czułego uśmiechu. Odsunął się i westchnął, spuszczając nogę na ziemię, tym samym siadając bokiem do Winchestera. 

\-  _ Gabrielu, gdzie jesteś? -  _ głos Castiela zabrzmiał mu w głowie. Zabawne jak szybko anioł zaakceptował swoje naczynie jako część siebie, zmieniając tym samym swój prawdziwy głos na brzmiący tak, jak głos Jimmy’ego. W prawdziwej formie miałby pewnie jego twarz. To znaczy, jedna z trzech twarzy wyglądałaby jak Novak. Gabriel spędził w swoim obecnym ciele wiele lat i dopiero po zmartwychwstaniu poczuł, że to część jego. Może to tak działało. Śmierć duszy żyjącej w naczyniu, spajała anioła z powłoką w większym stopniu, niż jakiekolwiek opętanie, ale Gabe wcześniej nie przypuszczał, że wpływało to na prawdziwą formę. A teraz brzmiał jak Trickster nawet podczas modlitw. No, może miał trochę bardziej… piskliwy ton. Wciąż bolesny dla większości ludzi pozbawionych anielskiego filtra, czy jak to nazwać. 

Archanioł wstał z łóżka, ostatni raz spoglądając na Sama. Wyczuwał Castiela w sypialni Deana, ale brat by go nie pytał o to, gdzie jest, jeśli byliby zajęci. Bycie dużo potężniejszym od anioła czwartku bywało irytujące właśnie w takich momentach - gdyby Gabriel nie był archaniołem, Cas po prostu by WIEDZIAŁ, gdzie się znajduje, a w obecnej sytuacji jego Łaska promieniowała na prawie cały bunkier, nie dając innym aniołom możliwości określenia dokładnego położenia Gabriela. To bywało denerwujące, ale wiele razy uratowało mu tyłek. Rozłożył niewidoczne skrzydła, przemieszczając się między kwantami energii i molekułami, uważając by nie przeciąć granicy między strunami czasu. Wbrew pozorom anioły nie mogły podróżować wszędzie. Miały dostęp tylko do najbliższych strun - pewnego, silnego pasma energii prowadzącego do przeszłości i drżącej, słabej linii najprawdopodobniejszej przyszłości. Tylko archanioły i kilka silniejszych aniołów (na przykład Castiel na sterydach, tj. po pożarciu dusz) mogło naprawdę zobaczyć, co tak właściwie robią, przenosząc się. Większość działała instynktownie, bełkocząc o energii i zaginaniu materii, nazywając to lataniem. W rzeczywistości przypominało to bardziej ludzką teleportację, taką ze Star Treka, czy coś takiego. Gabriel nigdy nie był aż takim nerdem, żeby móc znaleźć najlepsze porównanie. W każdym razie, lot składał się z wyczucia skrzydłami punktu w czasie i przestrzeni, do którego chciało się dotrzeć, naznaczeniu go Łaską, rozproszenia swojej energii i molekuł naczynia, a następnie - przy użyciu woli i siły Łaski - zmaterializowaniu się w miejscu docelowym. Szmer przy znikaniu był spowodowany ruchem skrzydeł sięgających do celu. Było to tak… naukowe?, w każdym razie na pewno nudne, że bardzo szybko wszystkie anioły, mimo, że zauważały niewiele z całego procesu, zaczęły to widzieć jako lot. Taki z machaniem i lądowaniem. Gabriel również uległ tej wizualizacji wytworzonej przez jego umysł, ale wystarczyła chwila skupienia, aby dostrzec, co tak naprawdę robi. Zmaterializował się w sypialni starszego Winchestera. Na łóżku, identycznym jak to Sama, spał Dean. Castiel leżał obok niego, z dłonią gładzącą łopatki łowcy, który wtulał się aniołowi w pierś. Gabriel poczuł ukłucie zazdrości. Sammy raz tak przy nim zasnął. 

\-  _ Castielu - _ powiedział, żeby zacząć rozmowę. Anielskie radio bywało przydatne tylko w formie walkie-talkie, tak to wolał je wyciszać. -  _ Nie uciekłem, jeśli o to się martwiłeś. Nikogo też nie zabiłem.  _

Cas spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. 

\-  _ Gabe, zrozum, że ufamy Samowi. Wiemy, że nie zrobisz nic złego.  _

_ \- Ale nie ufacie mnie.  _

Milczenie potwierdziło przypuszczenie archanioła, ale smutek w oczach Castiela go zaskoczył. Anioł spojrzał czule na Deana i wrócił spojrzeniem na Gabriela. 

\-  _ Sam ci wybaczy, Gabrielu.  _

_ \- Czemu jesteś tego taki pewny? -  _ spytał kpiąco, przepełniony gorzkim zwątpieniem. Prychnąłby, gdyby dało się prychać podczas rozmów przez anielskie walkie-talkie. 

\-  _ On cię kocha. Wybaczy ci. To Winchester. Oni wybaczają. Zadziwia mnie to za każdym razem, za każdym razem wiem, że na to nie zasłużyłem i za każdym razem próbują mnie przekonać, że się mylę.  _

_ \- Przestań mówić, że mnie kocha -  _ odpowiedział tylko, z trudem przełykając ślinę i patrząc na Casa ze smutkiem. -  _ Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, skoro nawet nie zauważyłeś miłości Deana?  _

_ \- Dean dotyczył mnie. Nie wierzyłem, że może odwzajemniać moje uczucia, więc wszelkie oznaki wypierałem. Ale ty widziałeś, prawda? Od pierwszego spotkania?  _

_ \- Tak. On sam nie wiedział, a ja i Sam widzieliśmy to przez cały czas. Nawet robiliśmy zakłady, kiedy wreszcie dacie upust temu napięciu -  _ uśmiechnął się krzywo. Castiel przewrócił oczami, ale o dziwo nie powiedział nic w stylu “mogliście nas na siebie popchnąć”, a jedynie odpowiedział uśmiechem. 

\-  _ Tak samo ja widzę, że Sam kocha ciebie. Dean też przyznał, że tak jest. Tylko ty tego nie dostrzegasz, bo się boisz, że tak nie jest. Że sobie wmawiasz. _

_ \- Co ty możesz wiedzieć Cas! -  _ gdyby mówił na głos, byłoby to warknięcie. Od razu pożałował swoich słów, bo, cóż, akurat Castiel wiedział więcej, niż ktokolwiek inny. -  _ Przepraszam, wiem, że…  _

_ \- Spokojnie, Gabe. Rozumiem. Ale uwierz mi, że wszyscy się obwiniamy i wiele razy przekonałem się, że żyjąc z Winchesterami, jedyną osobą, od której nie uzyskujesz przebaczenia, jesteś ty sam. Cholera, Gabriel, wypuściłem Lewiatany! Zresztą, to nie mój jedyny błąd. I spójrz na mnie.  _

Archanioł rzeczywiście spojrzał. Dean spał spokojnie, oddychając miarowo w ramię jego brata. Na twarzy miał delikatny uśmiech, a koc zsunął mu się na talię, odsłaniając nagą klatkę piersiową naznaczoną płytkim, pojedynczym cięciem, zaczynającym się tuż obok tatuażu, a kończącym na wysokości mostka. Gabriel nie zapytał, domyślając się skąd pochodzi, skoro nie zostało uleczone. Popękana dusza słabo wibrowała, po raz kolejny szokując prawością, którą emanowała. Castiel miał na sobie tylko spodnie i skarpetki, jedną ręką głaskał Winchestera po włosach, drugą trzymając luźno przy boku. Siedział, a właściwie półleżał, patrząc na Gabe’a błękitnymi, szczęśliwymi oczami, w których widać było też troskę. 

\-  _ Dlaczego ci wybaczyli?  _

_ \- Bo im zależy, Gabriel. Wierzą w dobro, zawsze wierzyli. Kiedy już raz stałeś się częścią rodziny, wybaczą ci wszystko.  _

_ \- A ty mi wybaczysz? To, że się ukryłem? To, że zniknąłem po upadku Lucyfera? To, że skrzywdziłem Sama? Że nie pomogłem Winchesterom jak należy?  _

_ \- Dawno ci wybaczyłem, Gabe. Oni też. Dean ci nie ufa z troski o Sama. Ja także. Wiem, że…  Po prostu nie odchodź znowu, dobrze?  _

_ \- Nie mam zamiaru. Nie, dopóki Sam nie powie mi, że nie chce mnie więcej widzieć.  _

Castiel odpowiedział skinieniem i utrzymał przez dłuższą chwilę kontakt wzrokowy z archaniołem, jakby zastanawiał się, co jeszcze powiedzieć. W końcu skinął jeszcze raz i przeniósł swoją uwagę na śpiącego Winchestera. Gabriel zrozumiał i poleciał do sypialni Sama. Przysiadł na skraju łóżka, obserwując rozluźnioną twarz mężczyzny. Ta noc nie będzie taka zła. 

 

~*~

 

Zaczynało świtać, gdy Gabriela wyrwały z letargu odgłosy z kuchni. Oderwał wzrok od Sama i wyszedł na korytarz, chcąc rozprostować nogi, a niekoniecznie skrzydła. Zbliżał się do źródła dźwięku, powoli rozpoznając słowa. Castiel i Dean najwyraźniej już wstali. Albo dopiero, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że starszy Winchester przespał większą część wczorajszego wieczoru. Archanioł wątpił, żeby spanie powyżej czterech-pięciu godzin na dobę było dla łowców częstym zjawiskiem. 

\- Cas, jesteś pewny? - Dean brzmiał na zmartwionego i zaspanego. Gabe nie usłyszał odpowiedzi swojego brata, założył więc, że ten skinął głową, to by było do niego podobne. 

\- Okej, ale najpierw śniadanie. Zrobię naleśniki. Skoczyłbyś po truskawki? 

\- Oczywiście - szmer skrzydeł potwierdził słowa anioła. Gabriel właśnie wchodził do kuchni. 

\- Dzień dobry, Dean-o - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Całkowicie zwyczajnie. Bez kpiny,

bez złośliwości. Winchester spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale po chwili także się uśmiechnął, sięgając do szafki po miskę. 

\- Hej. Jak tam noc? Nikogo nie zabiłeś? - zapytał wesoło, ale nieco sztywno. Gabriel prychnął, przewracając oczami i przywdziewając swoją maskę Trickstera. 

\- Jeszcze nie - cmoknął, chowając ręce do kieszeni. - A tobie jak się spało z Cassiem? 

Winchester nieznacznie się zarumienił, spuszczając wzrok na jajka, które właśnie mieszał. 

\- Nie twoja sprawa - wymamrotał, sięgając do lodówki po mleko. Archanioł zachichotał cicho, ale nie ciągnął tematu, nie chcąc pogarszać swojej sytuacji. Już i tak Dean wykazał się zrozumieniem, pozwalając mu zostać w bunkrze. 

\- Gdzie Cassie? 

\- W Europie, czy coś. Potrzebuję truskawek do naleśników - łowca wyraźnie ucieszył się ze zmiany tematu. - Po śniadaniu zabiorę Casa do miasta, żebyś mógł w spokoju pogadać z Samem. Od razu mówię, że to nie mój pomysł. 

Gabriel skinął głową i odwrócił wzrok. Brat najwyraźniej naprawdę się o niego troszczył. Wprawiało go to w zakłopotanie - zazwyczaj nikt się nim nie przejmował, albo wręcz go nienawidzono, a teraz nie dość, że Sam chce mu wybaczyć, to jeszcze Dean i Castiel ułatwiają mu życie dając im przestrzeń do rozmowy. Winchester właśnie zaczynał smażyć pierwszego naleśnika, gdy młodszy anioł pojawił się z koszykiem owoców. 

\- Witaj, Gabrielu - powiedział swoim poważnym głosem, odkładając truskawki na blat. 

\- Hejka, Cassandro - błysnął zębami. Założył włosy za ucho i dołączył do brata, który właśnie szedł do biblioteki, po drodze rzucając Deanowi porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Anioły usiadły przy stole. 

\- Obiecałem Deanowi, że coś ci powiem. 

\- Wal śmiało - odchylił się na oparcie, wyciągając nogi i rękoma szukając lizaków w kieszeniach. Niekończący się zapas to zasługa jego przyzwyczajenia do nadużywania mocy w błahych sprawach. 

\- Zostawimy cię z Samem samych, ale masz mu naprawdę wszystko wyjaśnić. Dean nie chce, żebyście wokół siebie krążyli. Cichy, zdenerwowany Sam go irytuje i martwi.

\- Tia, a twoja mina zbitego psa, Gabe, wszystko pogarsza - rzucił Winchester, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z dwoma talerzami. Na jednym było wyraźnie więcej bitej śmietany i czekolady. - Pomyślałem, że przez żołądek do serca, a ja nie chcę żebyś miał mnie za dupka, więc masz. 

Postawił przed Gabrielem ten słodszy talerz, samemu siadając ze swoim. Zaczął jeść nie patrząc na archanioła. Był speszony, zawstydzony własną uprzejmością, przez co Castiel patrzył na niego ciepło z niewielkim uśmieszkiem. 

\- Dzięki - wymamrotał Gabe zaskoczony, chowając lizaka z powrotem do kieszeni. - Cassie, ty nie jesz? 

Cas pokręcił spokojnie głową. 

\- Je tylko burgery. Reszta podobno smakuje jak molekuły - rzucił Dean, bez przekonania wzruszając ramionami. Anioł spuścił wzrok, ale nie odpowiedział. Winchester i Gabriel jedli w ciszy - mężczyzna nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, archanioł powstrzymując słowa za każdym razem, gdy złośliwy komentarz pojawiał mu się na końcu języka i Cas, wybierający spokojną obserwację otoczenia. 

Po śniadaniu, Dean i Castiel wzięli torbę, którą najwyraźniej przygotowali wcześniej i opuścili bunkier. Na zewnątrz było już całkiem jasno, co potwierdziło przypuszczenia Gabe’a co do tego, że jest już po szóstej. Wychodząc, Cas posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie, a Winchester jedynie zmierzył go wzrokiem i wzruszył ramionami przekraczając próg. Archanioł został sam. Z Samem, ale ten łoś dalej spał. Przeniósł się do sypialni ze zdziwieniem odkrywając, że łóżko jest puste. Po chwili usłyszał szum wody w łazience, wyszedł więc na korytarz. Drzwi prowadzące do pryszniców były otwarte. Niepewnie zajrzał do pomieszczenia, zauważając Sama stojącego pod strumieniem wody. Gdy tylko przekroczył próg, Winchester odwrócił się i uśmiechnął wyzywająco.

\- Dołączysz? - Gabriel był zaskoczony. Zszokowany jak cholera. Ale kim byłby Trickster, gdyby odmówił?  _ Zaraz. Miałem być GABRIELEM. Gabrielem do cholery. Gabriel nie myśli penisem, czy żołądkiem. Gabriel myśli mózgiem i uczuciami. _

\- Nie, Sam. Obiecałem przestać cię wykorzystywać, pamiętasz? Przestać zachowywać się jak irytujący półbóg. A seks przed tym, jak sobie wszystko wyjaśnimy nie zalicza się do przestania - odwrócił wzrok, powstrzymując narastające w nim podniecenie. Sam wyglądał piekielnie seksownie, mimo wyraźnego przemęczenia. Krople wody ściekały po jego muskularnej klatce piersiowej, a odgarnięte do tyłu włosy odsłaniały mu całą twarz i Gabriel musiał kilka razy głęboko odetchnąć, żeby się uspokoić. Sam uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, jakby zaliczył mu jakiś test.  _ Suka. _

\- Poczekaj na mnie w kuchni - powiedział, odwracając się tyłem do archanioła, tym samym dając mu idealny widok na swój tyłek i umięśnione plecy. Gabriel kochał jego plecy. Zmusił się do wyjścia z łazienki i pójścia do kuchni. Zauważył, że Dean zostawił w misce trochę ciasta naleśnikowego, zapewne z myślą o Samie, usmażył więc kilka. Już miał je polać zabójczą ilością syropu klonowego, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że młodszy Winchester kocha królicze żarcie. Znalazł w lodówce trochę warzyw i nie mając ochoty ich kroić, pstryknął palcami i gotowa sałatka wylądowała w miseczce znalezionej w szafce. Naleśniki polał tylko odrobiną sosu, dodając na wierzch sporo truskawek przyniesionych przez Casa. Oba dania zaniósł do biblioteki, a gdy wrócił do kuchni, Sammy już tam był.

\- Dean zostawił ci naleśniki, ale zrobiłem też sałatkę.

\- Zrobiłeś mi śniadanie? - Sam wydawał się bardzo miło zaskoczony. Uśmiechnął się wesoło, gdy archanioł skinął głową. Wyszli z pomieszczenia i po chwili usiedli przy stole, naprzeciwko siebie. Winchester zjadł ze smakiem sałatkę, nie odzywając się ani słowem, obserwując jedynie zaniepokojonego Gabriela. Potem błyskawicznie pochłonął naleśniki, jakby nie jadł od miesiąca. Cóż, widocznie to był urok bycia pieprzonym łosiem. Mężczyzna poprawił się na krześle, odchylając się na oparcie. Gdy się obudził, słyszał, że Dean i Gabriel rozmawiają, potem dołączył Cas i odgłosy sztućców. Nie miał ochoty wstawać, miał za to czas na przemyślenia. Nie chce zachowywać się jak Dean - uparcie, jak nastolatek z urażoną dumą. Chce jasnej sytuacji, więc o to poprosi. Koniec wymigiwania się i strachu przed uczuciami. Postawi sprawę jasno. Potem wpadł na pomysł seksu na zgodę i wchodząc pod prysznic, po tym jak trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe, naprawdę wierzył, że to dobry pomysł. Prawdopodobnie przez erekcję wywołaną dosyć sugestywnym snem, na którą pomogły dopiero pierwsze krople wody, otrzeźwiające go na tyle, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że to doprawdy idiotyczne. Dlatego ucieszył się z reakcji Gabriela. Zachował się dojrzale, a to przekonało Sama jeszcze bardziej, że musi postawić sprawę jasno.Spojrzał na Trickstera siedzącego przed nim z niepokojem w pięknych, bursztynowych oczach. 

\- Sam - zaczął niepewnie archanioł, widząc, że Winchester poświęca mu całą uwagę. - Obiecałem Casowi, że wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy, zanim on i Dean wrócą, ale to nieważne, bo i tak powinniśmy to zrobić. Bez względu na nich.

\- Chcesz zacząć? - zapytał spokojnie Sam. Cały gniew zdążył już go opuścić, ale nie miał pewności, czy nie wróci.

\- Tak - odpowiedział stanowczo Gabriel. Zerknął na sufit i westchnął, zbierając się w sobie. - Opowiedziałem ci już większość. Całe życie jako tchórz, Lucyfer cię kocha, boję się odpowiedzialności. Ale… To nie wszystko. Jedyną osobą, na jakiej mi zależało byłem ja sam. Odkąd tylko pamiętam. Ojciec? Kochałem go, ale był zbyt odległy. I czułem się porzucony. Bracia? Większości nawet nie znałem. Lucyfer był zbyt zapatrzony w Ojca, a potem w swoją małą vendettę. Michał miał w głowie tylko Plan, ubzdurał sobie, że to jedyna droga. Rafał większość czasu łaził za nim jak potulny piesek, w rzeczywistości czekając na jakieś potknięcie, które pozwoli mu na przejęcie władzy w Niebie. A ja? Byłem tym wszystkim zmęczony. Nie chciałem zatracać się w zemście, widziałem jak skończyło się to dla Luciego. Nie chciałem władzy, bo ona oznacza odpowiedzialność. Nie widziałem sensu w ślepej realizacji Planu, ale nie miałem siły mu przeciwdziałać. Więc uciekłem przed tym wszystkim. Na początku było fajnie. Tylko ja i ziemskie przyjemności. Narodził się Trickster, Loki. Romans z Kali był interesujący, ale to był tylko kolejny przystanek na drodze do zatracenia się w nałogu, jakim stała się dla mnie ziemska przyjemność. Seks, słodycze i żarty. Trzy rzeczy, które sprawiały, że zapominałem o tym, jak pusty jestem. Pozbawiony ideałów, wartości, celu, których wyrzekłem się uciekając. I wiesz co? Im bardziej tęskniłem za sobą z początku istnienia, tym bardziej przed tą wersją siebie uciekałem.

\- Jaki byłeś na początku istnienia? - wtrącił Sam, zapatrzony w smutne oczy koloru jasnej whiskey. Gabe naprawdę zatracił się w opowieści, ale Winchester nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania. Archanioł uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to sam się przekonasz. Maska powoli stawała się twarzą, a potem poznałem dwójkę upartych łowców. Na początku tylko z nimi pogrywałem, ale po którymś spotkaniu z kolei uderzyła mnie świadomość tego, że mają rację. Zabawiam się cudzym kosztem, poddając się losowi, uciekając przed decyzjami. Młodszy brat w brzydkim płaszczu i Prawy Człowiek z przerażająco jasną i drżącą duszą, zakochani w sobie po uszy. Wielki łoś z wiecznym bitch face’em i szemraną przeszłością demonicznego narkomana. W pewnym momencie po prostu dotarło do mnie jak niezwykli jesteście. Twoja dusza… nigdy nic tak mnie nie przyciągało. To było miłe. Musiałem znaleźć się bliżej. Uzależniłem się, ale tym razem nie było to samolubne. Zaczynało mi zależeć na kimś innym i to mnie przerażało. Za długo byłem Tricksterem. Robiłem to, co umiałem najlepiej. Im bardziej się przejmowałem, tym bardziej zimno się zachowywałem. Wtedy w hotelu byłem tak cholernie przerażony… Lucyfer się tak strasznie wściekł, wiedziałem, że mnie zabije i wiedziałem, że muszę cię mieć ten ostatni raz. Problem w tym, że tak naprawdę nie chciałem cię mieć. Wmawiałem sobie, że to chęć POSIADANIA, podczas gdy mi po prostu ZALEŻAŁO. Niby anioły nie mogą mieć uczuć, ale to gówno prawda, wszystko co robimy opiera się na prymitywnych emocjach, dużo prostszych niż ludzkie, ale emocjach. Kiedy zginąłem i wróciłem do świata po przerażającej chwili bycia rozproszonym w energii i materii, niczym kolejny składnik podstawowej budowy Wszechświata, dotarło do mnie czemu tak świrowałem. Kocham cię, Sam. Kocham cię.


	7. Wreszcie

Sam patrzył jak Gabriel wyrzuca z siebie niespokojne słowa - zawieszając głos, od czasu do czasu uśmiechając się smutno i uciekając wzrokiem. Nagle archanioł spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i powiedział, że go kocha, z takim uczuciem, że łowca poczuł się, jakby ktoś uderzył go w dół brzucha. Termoforem, bo jednocześnie zalało go ciepło. Zszokowała go bezpośredniość wyznania - nie spodziewał się tego, mimo że sam chciał mu powiedzieć to samo. Gabriel przygryzł wargę, czekając na reakcję i nerwowo zerkając na stół i ściany. 

\- Gabriel - archanioł wziął głęboki oddech i odważył się spojrzeć na Sama. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się głupawo, studiując twarz blondyna. - Co ty na to, że powiem ci to, co chciałem powiedzieć, udając, że to ja zacząłem, a nie ty? 

To jest to, Sam powie mu, że nie chce go więcej widzieć, że mu nie zależy, że równie dobrze mógłby znowu umrzeć. Nie, Sam by tego nie zrobił. Sam jest za dobry. Gabriel wbił wzrok w stół i skinął głową, drżącymi rękoma sięgając do kieszeni i wyjmując lizaka. Wpakował go do ust i zaczął nerwowo ssać jak dziecko butelkę z mlekiem. Winchester przestał się uśmiechać, zmartwiony zdenerwowaniem archanioła. Chciał złapać go za rękę, przytulić, powiedzieć, że już dobrze, ale nie mógł tego zrobić. Wszystko po kolei. 

\- Nienawidziłem cię - archanioł zadrżał i przymknął oczy. - Myślałem, że jestem twoją kolejną zabawką. Tyle, że czasami przestawałeś się szczerzyć, kładłeś się obok mnie z takim spokojem i patrzyłeś tak ciepło, że myślałem, że oszaleję. A potem wstawałeś i odchodziłeś, a ja znowu cię nienawidziłem, obiecując sobie, że to był ostatni raz. Wracałeś i postanowienie szlag trafiał. Tamtej nocy miałem naprawdę dość. Apokalipsa, krycie się przed Deanem, Lucyfer. Byłem zmęczony, a ty znowu zniknąłeś, zostawiając mnie z supłem w żołądku. 

Gabriel wpatrywał się w niego ze łzami w oczach. Drżały mu dłonie, a z ust wystawał patyczek zapomnianego lizaka. Samowi pękało serce, ale doskonale wiedział, że musi to powiedzieć, a Gabriel musi to usłyszeć.

\- Potem wróciłeś, byłem wściekły. Naskoczyłem na ciebie, chciałem wreszcie wykrzyczeć co mi robisz, ale zamknąłeś mi usta pocałunkiem i pociągnąłeś na łóżko, jakbym naprawdę był zabawką, ale wyjątkowo potrzebną zabawką, którą musisz mieć, żeby funkcjonować. Pozwoliłem ci na najbardziej pusty, bezuczuciowy seks jaki kiedykolwiek uprawialiśmy, a ty znów zniknąłeś. Myślałem, że wrócisz. A potem Lucyfer cię zabił. 

Archanioł cierpliwie obserwował Sama, a jego bursztynowe oczy były smutne i pełne poczucia winy. Nie odezwał się jednak słowem, więc Winchester kontynuował.

\- Płakałem. Modliłem się. Modliłem się do ciebie, mimo że nie żyłeś. Krzyczałem, miałem pretensje i żal, że mnie skrzywdziłeś. Nie powiedziałem jednak, jak bardzo chcę, żebyś wrócił. Urażona duma i poczucie krzywdy mi na to nie pozwoliły, a teraz żałuję, bo wiem jak bardzo się nie zrozumieliśmy. Jak wiele straciliśmy ze strachu przed uczuciami. Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale wróciłem tam. Do hotelu. Nie wierzyłem, że już cię nie ma. Nie sądziłem, że cień skrzydeł na podłodze, zaboli aż tak jak zabolał. Oszukiwałem samego siebie, że kontroluję swój poziom zaangażowania, że to tylko seks, że ty nigdy nie chciałbyś więcej, więc ja też nie chcę. Chciałem, cholera Gabe, chciałem tak dużo więcej, ale bałem się stracić to, co już miałem, bałem się cię wystraszyć, bałem się odrzucenia, którego byłem pewny. A może gdybym powiedział ci co czuję, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej. Rozumiem czemu bałeś się, że coś łączyło mnie z Lucyferem, bo tak naprawdę łączyło. Miałem do niego słabość, to prawda, ale była to bardziej fascynacja, niż zauroczenie, czy coś takiego. Poza tym przypominał mi o tobie… Ale, Gabriel, nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać. 

Archanioł zamrugał kilka razy, pozbywając się wilgoci z oczu. Wziął głęboki wdech, patrząc na uśmiechniętego mężczyznę. Gdzieś głęboko w środku kłuła go zazdrość o  _ słabość do Lucyfera,  _ ale to przecież nieważne. Sam go kocha. Sam. Go. Kocha. Jego Sam naprawdę go kocha. Nie ubzdurał sobie tego, skręcając się z beznadziejnej nadziei. Nie wmówił mu tego pocieszający Castiel. Nie doszukał się tego w niewyraźnych znakach. Sam Winchester go kocha i przyznaje to na głos. Wpatrywali się w siebie jeszcze chwilę, a ich uśmiechy coraz bardziej przypominały psotnie wyzywające. Czuli rosnące napięcie, aż w końcu Gabriel uniósł brwi i puścił łowcy oczko. Mężczyzna parsknął śmiechem i wstał od stołu, rzucając Gabe’owi pytające spojrzenie. Blondyn również wstał, ale zamiast pójść za Samem, sięgnął po jego dłoń przenosząc ich do sypialni. Jak tylko złożył niewidoczne skrzydła, rzucił się do ust Winchestera, zrywając z niego koszulę. Trudno było im się rozebrać bez odrywania się od siebie, więc Sam wydyszał między pocałunkami coś o sztuczce, a Gabriel zrozumiał i ich ubrania znalazły się na podłodze w tej samej chwili. Oderwali się od siebie, obserwując swoje ciała, jakby widzieli się po raz pierwszy. Wyższy mężczyzna zaśmiał się gorzko pod nosem. 

\- Tęskniłem - przygarnął do siebie Gabriela, tuląc jego nagą klatkę piersiową do swojej. Pochylił głowę, chowając nos w miękkich włosach i lekko pocałował czubek głowy archanioła, który w tym czasie wdychał zapach łowcy. Kiedy Winchester przesunął ręce z jego pleców na pośladki, Gabe uśmiechnął mu się w obojczyk, po czym przyssał się do skóry. Sam chwycił go za uda, anioł podskoczył więc, oplatając mężczyznę nogami w pasie. Oderwał usta od ramienia łowcy, obejmując go rękoma wokół szyi i pochylił się tak, aby ich czoła się stykały. Uśmiechnął się i zamknął oczy. Stali tak chwilę, pierwszy raz pozwalając sobie na tyle czułości.

\- Sam? - Gabriel założył łowcy kosmyk włosów za ucho. - Wybaczysz mi?

\- Przecież mówiłem, że zrobiłem to jak tylko cię zobaczyłem. Nie kłamałem - mężczyzna cmoknął nos archanioła i zaniósł go na łóżko. Położył go i przygniótł własnym ciałem, wargami wpijając się w cienkie, uśmiechnięte usta. Oderwali się od siebie, nabierając powietrza. Winchester uniósł się na rękach, ale Gabriel pociągnął go z powrotem w dół, więc mężczyzna ze śmiechem wrócił do zgniatania archanioła swoim ciężarem. Całowali się, a właściwie pożerali, dopóki Sam nie jęknął jednocześnie ocierając się o udo Gabriela, który zareagował na to psotnym uśmiechem. Wsunął dłonie między ich klatki piersiowe, delikatnie pchając mężczyzną, dając mu tym samym znak, aby się odsunął. Winchester posłuchał, kładąc się na plecach obok anioła, który od razu usiadł mu na łydkach i pochylił się, biorąc penisa łowcy w usta. Sam przymknął oczy i wziął szybki, rwany wdech, gdy Gabe zaczął go ssać. W przeciwieństwie do lizaków, do tej czynności miał mnóstwo cierpliwości, co Winchester wiedział z doświadczenia. Archanioł przerwał po dłuższej chwili, rękoma gładząc klatkę piersiową łowcy, a usta przenosząc na jego wargi. Mężczyzna usiadł i pociągnął go lekko za przydługie włosy, a Gabe nagrodził go zduszonym jękiem. Znów oplótł Sama nogami w pasie, ich erekcje ocierały się o siebie zwiększając już i tak trudne do wytrzymania podniecenie. Całowali się, palcami szarpiąc włosy i gładząc policzki. W końcu Sam złapał Gabriela za biodra, ściskając tak mocno, że zostawiłby siniaki, gdyby ten był człowiekiem. Opadł na łóżko, znów zamykając oczy. Archanioł zrozumiał, siadając okrakiem na udach łowcy. Uniósł się i powoli opuścił biodra w dół, biorąc go w siebie. Nie potrzebował uprzedniego rozciągnięcia, bycie archaniołem miało wiele plusów. Sam westchnął, gdy Gabe opadł całkowicie i znów uniósł się w górę. Zaczął się poruszać, a gdy przyspieszył, Winchester wyszedł mu naprzeciw, rzucając biodrami w górę. Po kilku minutach, łowca usiadł, łapiąc archanioła za barki i pchając go na łóżko. Gabe jęknął z powodu poczucia pustki po tym, jak Sam się z niego wysunął przy tym ruchu, ale posłusznie położył się na pościeli. Mężczyzna opadł obok niego, tuląc go od tyłu i wchodząc w niego w tym samym momencie, w którym przygryzł mu szyję. Sam zsunął dłoń z talii anioła na jego krocze, obejmując jego sztywnego członka i nadając dłoni to samo tempo, w którym poruszał biodrami wypełniając wnętrze archanioła. Ugryzł go w ucho, a Gabriel sięgnął ręką za siebie, łapiąc go za włosy i przyciągając bliżej siebie. Nieporadnie odwrócił głowę, ustami szukając warg Winchestera i całując go pospiesznie i niedbale. Pozwolił skrzydłom na zamanifestowanie energii, otulając ich ciepłem i drżącą przyjemnością. Sam przyspieszył i mocniej zacisnął dłoń na penisie Gabe'a, przez co ten jęknął i ugryzł się w rękę, jako że była to jedyna część ciała, do której mógł w tym momencie sięgnąć. Doszedł niedługo po tym, pokrywając palce Winchestera nasieniem i drżąc lekko. Napiął się, posyłając kolejną falę energii w przestrzeń pokoju, po czym rozleciał się, opadając bezwładnie na pościel, dysząc lekko w swoje własne ramię i składając skrzydła zanim ich drżenie zabiłoby kogokolwiek w okolicy. Sam pchał jeszcze chwilę, po czym on również skończył, tuląc rozluźnione ciało archanioła i oddychając głośno tuż przy jego uchu. Objął go mocno, pocałował w czubek głowy i wysunął z jego wnętrza. Po chwili Gabriel odwrócił się w jego ramionach, kładąc się twarzą do łowcy. Gabe wyglądał na zrelaksowanego, a delikatny uśmiech wykrzywiał mu usta i rozjaśniał oczy, dzięki czemu Sam poczuł ciepło gdzieś głęboko w klatce piersiowej i brzuchu.

\- Nie uciekniesz, prawda? - zapytał tylko na wpół żartem.

\- Nie - odpowiedział miękko Gabriel, palcem obrysowując zarys ust mężczyzny. Pierwszy raz nie czuł się podle po seksie z Samem Winchesterem, bo pierwszy raz naprawdę miał zamiar zostać. Ten uśmiech jest tego warty. 


	8. Katastrofalne skutki niedokładnego researchu

Dean i Castiel pojechali do pobliskiego miasteczka. Większość miejsc wciąż było zamkniętych, więc odstawili Impalę na parking pod Walmartem i poszli do niewielkiego parku. Właściwie nazywanie tego parkiem było bardzo na wyrost, bo dwie ławki obok placu zabaw, otoczone kilkoma drzewami trudno nazwać parkiem. Usiedli na ławce, wciąż w milczeniu. Nie rozmawiali odkąd ustalili, w którą stronę idą, ale nie było niezręcznie. Jak Dean się nad tym zastanowił, to przecież przeżyli razem tyle, że nawet cisza ich nie pokona. Ławka była chłodna, niewygodna i przypominała mu jakąś sytuację, ale nie potrafił jej przywołać. Po kilku chwilach wpatrywania się w przestrzeń, Castiel spojrzał na niego z tą swoją intensywnością, do której Dean tak szybko przywykł. Jakby było mu pisane ją znosić. Ale przecież zrobili wszystko wbrew przeznaczeniu, a to znaczy, że nikt nie ustalił z góry, że znajdą się w tym miejscu. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

\- W podobnym miejscu powiedziałem ci, że nie ufam rozkazom -  błękit w jego tęczówkach przeszywał Deana na wylot. Uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Tia, gdy jeszcze myślałem, że jesteś kutasem - zakończył złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Oparł się, złożone ręce kładąc na kolanach. Winchester już nawet nie był pewny ile lat minęło od tamtego dnia. Castiel stał się kimś równie stałym co Sammy i nawet gdy znikał na długie tygodnie, Dean po prostu wiedział, że wróci. Zawsze wróci. Polegał na nim i mimo, że każdy jego instynkt krzyczał, że powinien się o anioła troszczyć, to Cas zajmował się nim. Od samego początku toczyli walkę o to, kto martwi się bardziej. Oczywiście był jeszcze Sam. Dean zawsze stawiał go na pierwszym miejscu i Cas to wiedział, a co najważniejsze nie miał o to pretensji. Nawet Lisa była zmęczona tym, że Winchesterowie są jak jeden organizm. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że Sam był w tym czasie w Piekle, a o to, że najzwyczajniej nic w umyśle Deana nie było zakodowane głębiej niż jego młodszy brat, a Lisa nie potrafiła tego w pełni zaakceptować. A Castiel to wiedział i to uszanował nie próbując wykraść dla siebie miejsca, aż w końcu Dean sam, bez zachęty czy nalegania umieścił go gdzieś równie głęboko, grzebiąc miłość i troskę na dnie swojego jestestwa, spajając je ze swoją duszą, z tym co sprawiało, że był Deanem Winchesterem. Rodzina, lojalność i prawość - trzy rzeczy stanowiące jego rdzeń i gdzieś tam, pod tymi wartościami, kryła się miłość, troska i wrażliwość, do których tak rzadko się przyznawał. Gdzieś tam zapisane były wszystkie osoby, na których mu zależało, wszyscy którzy go kochali i wszyscy którym po prostu pomógł. A najgłębiej, zanurzone w najczystszych uczuciach, trzymał dwa imiona, które nadawały sens jego życiu. Czasami czuł, że taka jest prawda, a zaraz potem zakładał maskę i wypierał wszystko, co czuł, zapominając o tym, że jeszcze przed chwilą dokładnie wiedział jaka jest różnica między tymi dwoma osobami, czym różnią się jego uczucia wobec nich. I wcale nie miał na myśli tego, że jeden był jego bratem, a drugi najlepszym przyjacielem. Pod tym względem jego emocje w stosunku do nich niewiele się różniły. Siedząc na ławce, myśląc o tym ile się znają, w jakich sytuacjach byli i jak bardzo boi się stracić tego pierzastego idiotę, pozwolił sobie na zajrzenie w ten głęboko skrywany rdzeń, na dopuszczenie do siebie prawdy, oczyszczenie umysłu z wątpliwości. Spojrzał na Castiela, który obserwował go spokojnie, oczami pełnymi oddania, które tyle razy wcześniej łamały Deanowi serce, bo wiedział, że na to nie zasłużył.

\- Kocham cię.

Castiel odpowiedział mu delikatnym uśmiechem. Złapał go za rękę i nim Dean zdążył mrugnąć, byli w ładnym pokoju hotelowym.

\- Cas? - zaskoczony łowca zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zapłacimy później - anioł przytulił go niespodziewanie, jakby bał się, że Dean ucieknie. Mężczyzna niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk, nieporadnie klepiąc Casa po plecach, ale ten wciąż go nie puszczał. Winchester poczuł, że zaczyna się rozluźniać. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił ciału wtopić się w ciepło Castiela. Westchnął, gdy energia musnęła każdą jego komórkę, każdy molekuł. Skrzydła były niesamowite i dziwił się, że anioł nie pozwalał im na taką częściową manifestację wcześniej.

\- To zbyt… intymne doznanie, żeby rozkładać je na co dzień - powiedział cicho, jakby czytał mu w myślach. Oddech omiatał szyję Deana i przeszedł go lekki dreszcz podniecenia na dźwięk nieco zachrypniętego głosu Casa. Anioł to wyczuł i przeniósł dłoń na jego kark, wplątując palce w kosmyki blond włosów. Winchester odpowiedział na to cichym jęknięciem i nieco odsunął anioła od siebie, wpijając się w jego usta. Castiel wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, odwzajemniając pocałunek. Zdjął z Deana kurtkę i zaczął ściągać mu koszulę, ale wtedy mężczyzna pociągnął go na łóżko i obaj przestali się do siebie dobierać. Łowca znajdował się nad aniołem, łagodnie go całując i bawiąc się ciemnymi włosami. Było w nich dużo więcej spokoju i czułości niż poprzednio. Dean sam zdjął flanelę i koszulkę, a anioł złapał go w pasie i przekręcił tak, że mężczyzna znalazł się pod nim.

\- Taki jasny. Piękny - wymruczał Castiel patrząc w zielone oczy i przesuwając dłonią po linii żuchwy Winchestera. Pokryta piegami skóra zarumieniła się delikatnie i Dean z zakłopotaniem odwrócił wzrok. Cas zareagował na to czułym pocałunkiem, który poruszał w łowcy jakieś zapomniane struny, potrzebę bliskości maskowaną niemal przez całe życie. Był pewny, że gdyby ktoś ich teraz zobaczył to albo zacząłby piszczeć (gdyby był Becky), albo miałby materiał do żartów do końca życia (gdyby był Samem), bo tworzyli tak przesłodzony, pełen miłości obrazek, że Dean dziwił się, że ani trochę mu to nie przeszkadza. Wręcz przeciwnie - chciał więcej. Więcej czułych słówek, przytulania i miękkich pocałunków. Więcej wspólnych dni i nocy, niekoniecznie pełnych seksu, ale jeśli tak, to seksu dwóch gatunków - ostrego, zakrawającego na BDSM czy inne takie (równie mocno, jak uwielbiał seks, Dean nie zagłębiał się w terminologię urozmaiceń) i delikatnego, czułego, do jakiego chyba właśnie zmierzają. _Cholera, niedługo zacznę nazywać Casa tatusiem._ Co zaskakujące, nie przerażało go to wszystko. Chciał Castiela, chciał dać im szansę i nawet jeżeli był przerażony, że to wszystko straci, tym razem nie miał zamiaru stchórzyć i nie spróbować. Będąc ze sobą szczerym, prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie nawet wziąć ślub, a nigdy nie wierzył, że kiedykolwiek zapragnie deklarować swoje uczucia. Anioł całował mu szyję, skrzydła wprawiały go w drżenie i wszystko zdawało się idealne, gdy nagle zapadła ciemność.

\- Dean?- brak reakcji. Castiel zerwał się na równe nogi, omiótł pomieszczenie wzrokiem, ale nikogo nie zobaczył. Ktoś tu był, czuł to. Dean stracił przytomność i anioł był pewny, że to zaklęcie rzucone z bliska. Wiedźma musi być w tym pokoju. Całe jego ciało, cała jego Łaska krzyczały, że powinien próbować obudzić Deana, pomóc mu. Ale nie zrobi nic, jeśli nie wyeliminuje zagrożenia i sam zginie lub odpłynie. Głęboko w środku wciąż był wojownikiem. Enochiańskie zaklęcie usuwające zasłony nie pomogło i Castiel napiął się jak struna, spodziewając się ataku.

\- Wiem, że tu jesteś.

\- Szkoda, że nie umarłeś - niski głos rozbrzmiewał w całym pokoju. Był pełen gniewu i jadu. - Wtedy może dałbym spokój tym chłopcom. Uznałbym to za wystarczające wyrównanie rachunków. Chociaż zabicie jedynej osoby, jaką ktoś kocha, zasługuje na konsekwencje. Ty też byłeś konsekwencją. Nawet nie wiesz ile czasu i wysiłku kosztowało nas znalezienie czegoś, co mogłoby cię boleśnie zabić. Zabić wszystkie anioły tkwiące na ziemi. Podczas waszego upadku zginęła moja córka. I wiesz co ci powiem? Nie zabija się córki pary czarowników. A że Winchesterowie zabili kiedyś siostrę mojej żony, to zostałeś celem numer jeden.

\- Co zrobiłeś Deanowi? - zapytał Castiel przestrzeni przed sobą. Głos czarownika wciąż roznosił się po całym pokoju, nie dając możliwości na zlokalizowanie jego właściciela.

\- Dwie klątwy. W tym jedna, która zniknie wraz z drugą to to, że tylko ty możesz go dotknąć - powiedział obojętnie. - Drugiej na pewno nie zdążysz złamać, masz tylko sto minut. Potem Śpiąca Królewna umrze.

\- Czemu mi to mówisz? - spytał podejrzliwie.

Tuż przed nim pojawił się zniszczony, wychudzony człowieczek. Wyczerpany, pozbawiony energii i wyraźnie zgorzkniały. Z ust ciekła mu piana, z nosa krew, a oczy zaszły mgiełką, gdy w drgawkach padał na kolana. Castiel odruchowo złapał go za ramiona, z gniewem potrząsając ciałem.

\- Ty…! - warknął, a mężczyzna uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wypuścił ostatnie tchnienie. Anioł szybko przeniósł się na cmentarz i bez zbędnych ceregieli podpalił ciało. Nie przejmował się tym, że jest środek dnia, nie miał na to czasu. Czuł, że czarownik mówił prawdę. Był żądnym zemsty, nieszczęśliwym człowiekiem i mówił o klątwach z takim jadem, jakby informacje o nich miały zaboleć Casa jeszcze dotkliwiej i tak naprawdę z jednej strony tak było, a z drugiej to nieprzemyślane, złośliwe udzielanie informacji dało Castielowi nadzieję, że znajdzie sposób na obudzenie Deana. Wrócił do hotelu zostawiając zwłoki czarownika w płomieniach. Wziął nieprzytomnego mężczyznę na ręce i przeniósł się do bunkra nawet nie myśląc o tym, czy Sam i Gabriel zdążyli się pogodzić.

\- Sam! - krzyknął, kładąc starszego Winchestera na kanapę. Łoś wbiegł do pomieszczenia, najwyraźniej wyczuwając, że coś jest nie tak. Gabriel pojawił się chwilę po nim, bez koszulki, więc Cas domyślił się, że przynajmniej kwestia archanioła została wyjaśniona.

\- Nie będę pytać czemu on nie ma koszulki - wymamrotał Gabe, ale nie uśmiechał się. W tej samej chwili pojawiła się na nim koszula Sama. - Spytam za to czemu Deano ma na sobie dwie klątwy?

\- Czarownik - wymamrotał Cas, z którego zaczęło schodzić napięcie, ale za to zaczął go wypełniać strach o Winchestera i poczucie winy, że nie zabezpieczył pokoju.

\- No nikt inny klątw tak chętnie nie rzuca, a przecież czuję, że klątwy. Jedna jest jakaś dziwna - archanioły były bardziej wyczulone na wiele rzeczy, w tym na magię i Castiel bardzo się cieszył, że Gabriel jest jednym z nich. Słowa czarownika się potwierdzały.

\- Cas, co się stało? - Sam był spięty i marszczył brwi. Podszedł do brata i chciał sprawdzić jego puls, ale coś go odepchnęło.

\- Tylko ja mogę go dotknąć. On tak powiedział - Castiel rozejrzał się z narastającą paniką po pokoju.

\- Cóż, może to nie tyczy archaniołów - Gabriel podszedł do Deana, ale iskra złotego światła odrzuciła go od niego jak tylko zbliżył się na kilka centymetrów. - Albo może tyczy.

\- Mąż wiedźmy od mojej klątwy. Musieliśmy go pominąć podczas zbierania informacji. Ich córka zginęła, gdy anioły upadały - Cas mówił chaotycznie, co było do niego niepodobne. Zwykle był stoicki i spokojny, czasem gniewny. Teraz wydawał się przerażony i Gabrielowi ścisnęło się serce. Sam spojrzał na niego porozumiewawczo. Najwyraźniej oboje przejęli się stanem Casa równie mocno.

\- Cas, spokojnie, znajdziemy sposób. Zaraz przyniosę książki i…

\- Powiedział, że mam sto minut. Na ten moment mamy mniej niż półtorej godziny - nagle uklęknął przy Deanie. Próbował go leczyć, przepuszczając Łaskę między palcami. Mamrotał pod nosem coś, co podejrzanie przypominało “nie mogę go stracić”. Albo “mam dosyć macic” - Gabriel miał prawo mieć wątpliwości, prawda?

\- Okej, to komplikuje sytuację - Sam przeczesał włosy i westchnął. - Ale bywaliśmy w gorszych.

\- Powiedział, że po stu minutach Śpiąca Królewna umrze, a potem się pojawił i zaczął się dusić. Miał szalony uśmiech człowieka, który nie ma po co żyć i…

\- Co? - przerwał mu archanioł, nagle ożywiony. Oczy Sama również błysnęły, jakby go oświeciło.

\- Szalony uśmiech…

\- Nie, to wcześniej. To po stu minutach - Gabriel się prawie uśmiechał.

\- Śpiąca Królewna. Powiedział “potem śpiąca królewna umrze” i przestał oddychać - Cas spojrzał na Gabriela z niezrozumieniem marszcząc brwi. Wstał i schował ręce do kieszeni płaszcza.

\- Sam, myślisz o tym co ja? - zapytał cicho blondyn.

\- Mój pokój. Górna półka - rzucił zduszonym głosem łowca, a archanioł zniknął i pojawił się po chwili z książką o wróżkach. Położył ją przed Samem na stole.

\- To nie była wróżka… - zaczął Castiel zauważając okładkę, wciąż marszcząc brwi. Cały chaos, którym był jeszcze przed chwilą, został upchnięty gdzieś pod spokój, który powstał dzięki nadziei.

\- Cas, słyszałeś kiedyś o ludzkich baśniach? - przerwał mu Sam, rzucając się do książki i z ożywieniem zaczął tłumaczyć gdy tylko anioł niepewnie ni to kiwnął, ni to pokręcił głową. - Okej, no więc, ludzie mają takie opowieści dla dzieci. Coś jak podania i legendy. Miały czegoś uczyć i pokazywać jakąś głębszą prawdę, a w wielu z nich zawarte są informacje od Ludzi Pisma i im podobnych organizacji z całego świata.

\- Na przykład bracia Grimm byli łowcami - rzucił Gabriel, patrząc to na Sama, to na Castiela.

\- Tak, właśnie - Sam założył włosy za ucho, kartkując szybko księgę. - Jedną z baśni jest Śpiąca Królewna, w której to księżniczka zostaje przeklęta przez czarownicę, która tak naprawdę jest zgorzkniałą, żądną zemsty na królu wróżką, a nie człowiekiem. Dziewczyna w dniu swoich szesnastych urodzin ma ukłuć się wrzecionem i zapaść w wieczny sen, a obudzi ją tylko pocałunek prawdziwej miłości, najwyższa forma magii. Ratuje ją książę i żyją długo i szczęśliwie, a przynajmniej taką wersję opowiada się dzieciom. Katalogując księgi Ludzi Pisma znalazłem zbiór baśni w bardziej trafnych wersjach ze wskazaniem na ukryte w nich prawdy. Nie zawsze chodzi o magię wróżek, ale akurat w Śpiącej Królewnie tak.

\- A ja się domyśliłem, bo słyszałem o tym już wcześniej. Nawet opowiedziałem Samowi prawdziwą wersję Kopciuszka, w której…

\- Oszczędź szczegółów, Gabe - przerwał mu łowca, przesuwając księgę w stronę Castiela. - W oryginale historia Śpiącej Królewny też nie ma happyendu, ale nie o to chodzi, a o niemiecką wersję baśni. Bracia Grimm mówią o gwałcie, po którym księżniczka urodziła dzieci i to one ją obudziły - Castiel podeszedł do stołu i ze skupieniem lustrował księgę otwartą na Klątwie Snu Wiecznego. Sam spojrzał na Gabriela, milcząco prosząc go o kontynuację.

\- Tyle, że bracia Grimm byli popieprzeni i lubili dramatyzować. Klątwa Snu Wiecznego jest możliwa do złamania nie poprzez gwałt, czy też urodzenie dziecka, a przez akt najwyższej bliskości możliwej między dwoma istotami. I nie chodzi o uczucia czy intymność psychiczną, tylko o rzeczy w pewnym sensie namacalne. Aha, musimy się zmieścić w tych stu minutach, bo potem trzeba będzie poczekać sto lat na kolejną szansę. Więc w sumie to czarownik trochę przesadził z tą śmiercią.

W pokoju zapanowała cisza. Dean wciąż leżał na kanapie i gdyby nie równomierny oddech, możnaby go wziąć za zmarłego. Castiel wpatrywał się w księgę, a Sam i Gabriel w Castiela, a cisza trwałaby pewnie jeszcze długo, gdyby Gabriel nie był Gabrielem.

\- To…  Samsquatch da ci prezerwatywę i znikamy, czy może wolisz widownię? - rzucił, a Sam uśmiechnął się lekko i przewrócił oczami, bo nawet jeśli moment nie był dobry na żarty, to jednak z drugiej strony był na nie  i d e a l n y.

Castiel uniósł wzrok znad książki i popatrzył lodowato na archanioła. Toczyli cichą wojnę na intensywność spojrzeń i Sam był pewien, że to Cas wygrywa, bo uśmiech Gabe’a stopniowo znikał. Westchnął i przerwał aniołom gapienie się.

\- Może być pewien problem. Anioły z założenia nie są istotami materialnymi - powiedział słabo Winchester, lustrując zaklęcie i dopisane do niego uwagi. Przeczesał dłonią włosy. - Zawsze możemy spróbować, ale…  Nawet jeśli naczynie gości w sobie tylko anioła, to wciąż nie należy do jego istoty, prawda?

Castiel i Gabriel spojrzeli na Sama w tym samym momencie. Archanioł otworzył usta by coś odpowiedzieć, ale Cas go uprzedził.

\- Obawiam się, że tak. Nawet jeżeli to naczynie stało mi się wyjątkowo bliskie, a pewne jego cechy zostały przyjęte przez manifestację mojej prawdziwej formy, to jednak jedyną namacalną częścią anioła jest jego Łaska. A to znaczy, że moja fizyczna bliskość nie obudzi Deana, bo to nie ja. Więc nic nie jestem w stanie zrobić - ostatnie zdanie wypełnił taką rezygnacją, że Samowi ścisnęło się serce.

\- Zaraz, skoro Łaska powinna pomóc, to czemu próby uzdrowienia nic nie dały? - Sam zmarszczył brwi, szukając odpowiedzi na twarzy Deana, a anioły podążyły za jego przykładem.

Po chwili ciszy Gabriel niezręcznie odwrócił wzrok i przygryzł usta, rozważając coś. Castiel znowu wwiercał się w niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami, aż w końcu i łowca zauważył, że coś nie gra i przestał patrzeć na brata.

\- Gabe? - zapytał niepewnie. - O co chodzi?

Archanioł założył kosmyk włosów za ucho, westchnął i zaczął mówić z lekkim drżeniem w głosie, jakby bał się reakcji.

\- O największą bliskość między dwoma istotami. Człowiek składa się z materialnego ciała i energii, jaką jest jego dusza, prawda?

Cas znów zmarszczył brwi, ale skinął głową. Sam tylko z zaciekawieniem patrzył Gabrielowi w oczy.

\- Największą namacalną bliskością między ludźmi jest seks. Tak powiedzieli Grimmowie, chociaż dodali poród żeby urozmaicić historyjkę na dobranoc, i tak mówi księga o wróżkowej magii - wskazał ręką na rozłożone na stole tomiszcze. - Seks dotyczy materialnych ciał, ale nie dusz. W takim razie wypadałoby się zastanowić, czy bliskość dusz obudziłaby ofiarę klątwy równie skutecznie, co bliskość fizyczna.

\- Gabriel, wiesz że to prawie niewykonalne. Takie zbliżenie dusz może zabić którąś ze stron. Tylko ja mogę dotknąć Deana, musielibyśmy wyjąć… - wtrącił Castiel, ale Gabe uniósł dłoń powstrzymując go od dalszego mówienia. Popatrzył Samowi w oczy, a następnie skupił się na bracie, uważnie wypowiadając każde słowo.

\- Anielska Łaska jest energią **.**  
  


 


	9. Więcej cukru, Więcej Karmelu

Castiel patrzył na niego bez zrozumienia, jednak po krótkiej chwili jego oczy błysnęły.

\- Uzdrawianie jest dotykiem Łaski na materii. Dlatego nie pomogło. Muszę dotknąć jego duszy - powiedział z mieszanką ulgi i radości. Podszedł bliżej kanapy i uklęknął przy klatce piersiowej Deana.

\- Stój! - wrzasnął w panice Gabriel. Rzucił się w kierunku młodszego brata, zatrzymując się dopiero gdy ten zatrzymał się wpół ruchu.

\- Co? - zapytał zdezorientowany Castiel.

\- Właśnie, Gabe. O co chodzi? Nawet jeśli nie wiemy, czy to pomoże to przecież nie zaszkodzi spróbować, prawda? To nikogo nie zabije.

\- Właśnie, że zabije - archanioł z rezygnacją zamknął oczy i schował twarz w dłoniach.

\- Czemu? Przecież już to robiliśmy - powiedział autentycznie zaskoczony Sam. Castiel wstał i niepewnie przypatrywał się zdenerwowanemu bratu, który uniósł wzrok i smutno zmarszczył brwi.

\-  To może zabić ich oboje.

\- Czemu? - zapytał tym razem Cas, wgapiając się w brązowe oczy Gabe’a. Archanioł westchnął.

\- Nie daliście mi dokończyć. Owszem, dotknięcie duszy powinno pomóc, ale w przypadku Deana to może być problem, Castiel - patrzył na brata, a ton miał równie zrezygnowany co zdeterminowany. - Kiedy wyciągnąłeś go z Piekła, łączyła was więź, prawda?

Castiel skinął zdecydowanie głową.

\- Nigdy nie wiedziałem co to takiego - powiedział sztywno.

\- Niepełna Unia. Castiel, czy wiesz o istnieniu Fuzji?

Anioł pokręcił, a archanioł skinął głową ze smutnym uśmiechem, dając znać, że odpowiedź go nie zaskoczyła. Zmartwiony Sam podszedł do Gabe’a, który nie wiadomo kiedy zmienił się w odwiecznego archanioła i kochającego starszego brata. Taki Gabriel był niepokojąco piękny, nawet będąc spiętym. Emanował wręcz boskością, był pewny siebie, jednocześnie będąc ciepłym i otwartym. Oczy mu błyszczały, ale głębiej i poważniej, niż gdy towarzyszył im złośliwy czy psotny uśmiech. Łowca przypomniał sobie, co Gabe mówił o sobie sprzed upadku Lucyfera i czuł, że to jest właśnie to, że takim sobą archanioł chciał się stać. Nie Tricksterem, nie emocjonalnym wrakiem, nie egoistycznym tchórzem, a pewnym siebie, opiekuńczym, zaopatrzonym w dobre poczucie humoru Gabrielem. Winchester przejechał dłonią po łopatkach niższego mężczyzny, dzięki czemu ten rozluźnił się nieznacznie.

\- Nie dziwię się, nie jest to chętnie rozpowszechniana wiedza. Anioł jest w stanie połączyć swoją Łaskę z duszą człowieka. To jest Fuzja. Podobno trzeba po prostu… odpuścić. Pozwolić płynąć. Unią nazywa się powstałą w jej wyniku więź. Nikt tego nigdy nie próbował, a przynajmniej o tym nie słyszałem. Po co ktokolwiek miałby. Poza tym, naprawdę niewiele aniołów o tym wie. Co by było gdyby wiedziały, że Ojciec dał im możliwość bratania się z ludźmi na takiej płaszczyźnie?

\- Tak, rozumiem czemu to tajemnica.

\- Piekło was złączyło, ale nie w pełni. Byliście na siebie w pewnym stopniu wyczuleni, ale połączenie było słabe i delikatne, bo stworzone nieumyślnie. Trochę tak jakbyś związał tylko jedno włókno sznura - ostatnie zdanie dodał patrząc na Sama. Trudno było mu przedstawiać kwestie nie do końca zrozumiałej dla ludzi energii w sposób wystarczająco jasny, ale Winchester chyba wiedział o co chodzi. Nie powinien być tym wszystkim zaskoczony, biorąc pod uwagę ile widział i jak dobrze znał Deana. Oczywistym było, że w jakimś sensie rozumiał to już na długo przed poznaniem faktów. Ktoś taki jak Sam na pewno zauważył, że szczególnie na początku, Deana i Castiela łączyło coś więcej niż ich uczucia. - Cassie, czy dotykałeś już duszy Deana?

\- Tak.

\- Było inaczej niż z innymi?

\- Tak. Trudno było przestać. Myślałem, że to przez moje uczucia - powiedział spokojnie, ale w jego spojrzenie wkradł się smutek. Sam zacisnął zęby wyrzucając sobie, że nigdy nie próbował jakoś ich szturchnąć, udowodnić im, ile do siebie czuli już lata temu.

\- Dusza Deana zna Łaskę Castiela i mimo że połączenie zostało zerwane przy okazji pierwszej śmierci, będzie łaknąć Fuzji. To, że bardzo dużo przebywacie blisko siebie, pogarsza sprawę. Dean jest w tym stanie na tyle słaby, że jego wola nie będzie mieć żadnego znaczenia i dusza sama otworzy się na połączenie, wszystko będzie zależeć od ciebie, Cassie. Ale jeśli zablokujesz proces…

\- Mogę śmiertelnie uszkodzić duszę albo Łaskę - dokończył Castiel, marszcząc brwi. Spojrzał na Sama z niemym pytaniem. Obaj wiedzieli, że starszy łowca nienawidzi nie mieć wyboru. Całą młodość słuchał rozkazów ojca i gdy się od tego uwolnił, co prawda z bólem i tęsknotą, stał się przeciwnikiem rozkazów i nakazów, wrogiem przeznaczenia, krnąbrnym wojownikiem przeciwko światu. Team Free Will w akcji od 2010. Tak, oboje wiedzieli, że lepiej niczego nie narzucać Winchesterowi, tym bardziej jeśli angażowało to jeszcze kogoś i mogło zostać przez upośledzoną emocjonalnie psychikę Deana nazwane poświęceniem. Sam pokręcił lekko głową.

\- Dean może się wściec - rzucił słabo.

\- To jedyna opcja - Gabriel wzruszył ramionami. Wiedział, że Sam ma rację, ale ktoś musiał pewnie trzymać się tego rozwiązania. Nie mieli czasu szukać innego. - Nie mamy wyjścia.

\- To nie jest taki duchowy ślub? - zapytał łowca. Spojrzał na nieprzytomnego brata, a następnie na archanioła.

\- No jest, ale co chcesz innego zrobić? - odpowiedział z udawanym znudzeniem. - Cassie po prostu nie może tylko dotknąć, ot cała historia.

\- Nie chcę tego robić bez jego zgody - powiedział anioł. Nie tylko bał się reakcji Deana, ale też wolałby, żeby taka więź została związana gdy obie strony są przytomne.

\- Wolałeś opcję prawie-nekrofilii? - zapytał Gabe z psotnym uśmiechem.

\- To nie wymagało robienia czegoś, na co Dean nie wyraził wcześniej zgody. I nie zakładało, że naprawdę mnie kocha.

\- Cassie, nie chodzi o uczucia tylko o stworzenie energetycznej więzi, prawie niemożliwej do zerwania. Przestań się użalać.

\- Gabriel! - warknął Sam, następnie zwracając się uspokajająco do Castiela. - Nie mamy czasu, Cas. Jestem pewny, że zgodziłby się na to Fuzjocoś, gdybyś go zapytał. Znaczy może nie teraz, ale za jakiś czas, gdy ogarnąłby swoje emocje. Znam go. Wścieknie się, ale tylko na chwilę. Gabe ma rację, mówiąc, że to jedyna opcja jaką teraz mamy. Obudzenie go w sposób niewymagający sprzedania duszy jest ważniejsze, niż to, czy się wkurzy, czy nie. Poza tym… Cas, on naprawdę cię kocha, nie wątp w to. Zawsze cię kochał, mimo że wmawiał sobie, że nie. Dlatego to zaakceptuje.

Castiel przeciągle spojrzał na młodszego Winchestera, a następnie na kanapę. Dean ani drgnął, jedynie jego klatka piersiowa delikatnie unosiła się przy każdym wdechu.

\- Unia nie jest niczym złym. Przynajmniej w teorii - Gabe wzruszył ramionami. Sam położył mu dłoń na łopatkach.

\- Cas, to brzmi jak coś właściwego. Zrób to. Na miejscu Deana bym się zgodził - Winchester próbował dodać aniołowi otuchy, ale jedyną reakcją jaką otrzymał było zaskoczone spojrzenie Gabriela połączone z dreszczem i usztywnieniem ciała. Archanioł powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Zgodziłbyś się? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Oczywiście, że tak, idioto. Nawet bez perspektywy stuletniego snu jako alternatywy - Sam był nieco urażony tak ogromnym szokiem. Przecież już sobie wyjaśnili, że wszystko jest dobrze i że się kochają, tak? Gabriel patrzył na niego z niemym uwielbieniem. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął nią policzka łowcy.

\- Wciąż mnie zaskakujesz, Samuelu - szepnął. Palce zawędrowały na klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i zniknęły w jej wnętrzu. Sam zamknął oczy i krzyknął, jak zawsze gdy anioł dotyka duszy, ale wtedy Gabriel rozpostarł skrzydła wypełniając pokój światłem. Robił to instynktownie, zwyczajnie pozwalając swojej energii na brak dyscypliny. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił Łasce płynąć. Czuł się jakby spuścił ze smyczy coś uwięzionego głęboko w nim. Po krótkiej chwili poczuł, jak coś wpływa na miejsce uciekającej Łaski. Przytula go, ogrzewa i zawiązuje nić w głębi jego jestestwa. Czuł się szczęśliwy. Czuł się kochany. Czuł się wypełniony. A w kolejnej chwili dusza Sama już go nie otulała, a Łaska wróciła na swoje miejsce. Ale nie czuł pustki. Sam był tuż obok, równie beztrosko szczęśliwy jak on, czuł to całym sobą, czuł to w swojej Łasce. Otworzył oczy. Sam wpatrywał się w niego z ekstatycznym uwielbieniem. Potrzebowali chwili aby wrócić do pełni świadomości. Archanioł spojrzał na Castiela, stojącego przy kanapie z lekko zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy. Kiedy zobaczył, że Fuzja się zakończyła, zamrugał kilka razy i przekrzywił głowę.

\- Udało się, żyję, to naprawdę istnieje - rzucił Sam, wciąż z głupim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami. Złapał Gabriela za rękę, ściskając ją lekko, jakby w podziękowaniu. Nie do końca kontrolował swoje zachowanie, był zbyt poruszony wypełniającą go ekstazą. Gabe powoli wyrównywał swój oddech, skinął Castielowi głową.

\- Dobrze. Chyba nie mamy wyjścia - powiedział Cas i młodszy Winchester wiedział, że anioł chce tego równie mocno, jak się tego boi. Dean został pogładzony po twarzy i pocałowany czule w czoło (Sam nigdy nie przyzna głośno jak bardzo uroczo to wyglądało. Nawet jeśli Dean jest prawie umierający). Castiel rozpoczął dotykanie duszy i gdy ta błysnęła, Gabriel odwrócił się do Sama, zasłaniając mu widok.

\- Zamknij oczy - łowca posłuchał polecenia w samą porę. Pomieszczenie ponownie wypełniło się światłem.

Dean otworzył oczy. Coś było inaczej. Pamiętał, że był z Casem w hotelu, leżał na miękkiej pościeli, a potem… No właśnie, co potem? Zemdlał? Zasnął? Uniósł się na łokciach. Był w bunkrze. Sam i Gabriel patrzyli na niego z dziwnymi uśmiechami, a Cas klęczał przy nim z przerażeniem i nadzieją i nagle Dean poczuł, _co_ jest inaczej. _Czuł_ to przerażenie i nadzieję. Nie tylko je widział, ale też wiedział, że tam są, gdzieś z głębi siebie. Zachłysnął się powietrzem, nagle przytłoczony. Anioł prawie się na niego rzucił, tuląc go do siebie i teraz Dean poczuł ulgę i ciepło. Spojrzał ponad ramieniem Casa na swojego brata i archanioła, którzy patrzyli na nich spokojnie, trzymając się za ręce. Sam puścił dłoń archanioła i podszedł do Winchestera jak tylko Castiel się odsunął.

\- Dean? Jak się czujesz? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Dziwnie… - potarł twarz. - Co się stało?

\- Czarownik rzucił na ciebie klątwę, ale już wszystko dobrze - odpowiedział Sam, klepiąc go po ramieniu. - Nic ci nie jest.

\- Okej - zdezorientowany spojrzał na wciąż zdenerwowanego Castiela. - Czemu czuję się tak dziwnie?

\- Sądzę, że będzie lepiej jeśli Cassie ci to wyjaśni - rzucił Gabe, a Sam mu przytaknął i wyszli z pokoju. Z nimi też coś się stało. Nie tylko się pogodzili, to coś więcej.

\- Cas? - Dean czuł się niepewnie. Nie lubił nie wiedzieć, a teraz czuł, że ominęło go coś ważnego. Coś co sprawiało, że jak tylko otworzył oczy, poczuł ukłucie czystego szczęścia, a zaraz potem strach Castiela.

\- Dean, nie mieliśmy wyjścia. Zasnąłbyś na sto lat, gdyby nie…

\- Gdyby nie co? - zapytał ostro. Nie podobało mu się to, że Cas brzmiał jakby odpowiedź miała mu się nie spodobać. Poczuł swój gniew, czający się tuż pod skórą, połączony z lękiem i głęboko zakorzenioną miłością. Jednocześnie czuł, że Cas się martwi. I znowu zdał sobie sprawę, że z jakiegoś powodu czuł to bardzo wyraźnie.

\- Musiałem połączyć twoją duszę z moją Łaską. To dlatego tak się czujesz - anioł wyrzucił z siebie te słowa unikając spojrzenia łowcy. Dean wstał i podszedł do niego. Oblizał usta i uniósł aniołowi podbródek. Złość powoli go opuszczała. Castiel spojrzał wreszcie na niego, obawa znikała wpuszczając na pierwszy plan ulgę i radość. Winchester uśmiechnął się lekko i pocałował Casa miękko w usta. Miłość przepływała przez więź, muskając duszę i Łaskę ciepłymi promieniami i Dean westchnął, odsuwając się lekko.

\- To jest…

\- Niesamowite - dokończył za niego anioł. Oczy mu błyszczały i łowca ledwo powstrzymywał się przed powiedzeniem mu jak piękny jest. To by było zbyt ckliwe, nawet jak na ich aktualną sytuację.

\- Czemu się bałeś, że będę zły? To nie zrobiło nikomu krzywdy, nikt nie sprzedał duszy, nikt nie zginął.

\- Ale nie miałeś wyboru. Wiem, że wolisz mieć wybór. Szczególnie w tak ważnych kwestiach. Jakby nie patrzeć, to w pewnym sensie małżeństwo. Ale kiedy Sam i Gabriel to zrobili i wszystko było w porządku, i wiedziałem, że zapewne to pomoże… Nie mieliśmy czasu szukać innego rozwiązania.

Dean zaśmiał się ciepło. Castiel go znał. Wiedział, że nienawidzi być na coś skazanym. Wiedział też, że bał się jakichkolwiek deklaracji i stałych związków, szczególnie po tym jak nie wyszło mu z Lisą. Cholera, sam mu powiedział, że nie chce związku. A potem zmienił zdanie, bo za bardzo zależy mu na Castielu, żeby nie spróbować. A potem zaczął rozważać spędzenie z nim życia jako znacznie więcej niż przyjaciele. Przestał zastanawiać się nad powodami, wątpliwościami, tym czy zasługuje i możliwymi konsekwencjami związku z aniołem. Pragnął więcej wspólnych dni i nocy, ale tego nie powiedział, więc Cas miał prawo się bać, że nie będzie mu pasować jakaś superduchowa więź. Ale, cholera, pasowała mu. A to, że jego brat i archanioł machnęli się na to samo, trochę go przerażało i włączało w nim opiekuńczego starszego brata (a raczej ojca, który chce zastrzelić każdego adoratora swojej jedynej córki), ale jeżeli Sammy czuł się tak samo niesamowicie i nie żałował, to Dean był w stanie się z tym pogodzić i nie panikować.

\- To… to jest dobre, Cas. Chcę tego. Chcę ciebie - powiedział po prostu, a anioł uśmiechnął się delikatnie, bo więcej słów nie było im już potrzebnych. 


	10. Epilog, czyli jeszcze więcej tęczy

Crowley wyszedł z sali tronowej rozglądając się ostrożnie. Nikogo nie było w pobliżu, już jakiś czas temu odesłał demony do innych zajęć. Zagwizdał na swoją sunię, która posłusznie podbiegła do Króla Piekieł, czekając na komendę.   
  
\- Pilnuj - rzucił, kierując się w głąb korytarza. Im więcej osób myśli, że wciąż jest w sali, tym lepiej. Ogar piekielny przed drzwiami dawał mu pewność, że nikt tam nie wpadnie, szukając go i ku zaskoczeniu całego Piekła - nie zastając go. Skręcił w boczny korytarzyk, kierując się na schody prowadzące w głąb czeluści. Nie stanął jednak na stopniach, a pociągnął za ukrytą w lampie dźwignię, która otworzyła przejście do windy prowadzącej do zupełnie innej części jego królestwa, o której na dobrą sprawę wiedział tylko on i jeszcze jedna osoba. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Zjechał na piętro -666, bo jakże mógłby się powstrzymać przed tak ironiczną numeracją i wyszedł z windy do eleganckiego, przyjemnie urządzonego pomieszczenia. Na drewnianej podłodze leżał jasny, puchaty dywan. Ściana z windą została zabudowana regałami wypełnionymi książkami i szufladami pełnymi różnorodnych przedmiotów - od pędzli i nut, po naczynia i niepsujące się jedzenie. Obok kominka, znajdującego się na ścianie na prawo od windy, stała czarna, zabytkowa kanapa wraz z fotelem i prosty stolik z butelką whiskey i dwoma szklankami. Ciemność rubinowych ścian rozjaśniona została światłem dużego, kryształowego żyrandola. Po lewej stało wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, które nie było do końca w jego guście, ale to nie on spędzał tu całe dnie. W rogu pokoju, za łóżkiem, stał biały fortepian, a na nim wazon z pojedynczą, czerwoną różą. Na ścianie naprzeciwko windy było tylko dwoje drzwi. Pierwsze, prowadzące do marmurowej, niewielkiej łazienki z wolnostojącą wanną na złotych nóżkach i lustrem zajmującym całą ścianę oraz drugie, prowadzące do malutkiego pomieszczenia, którego wystrój nie pasował do reszty piekielnego mieszkania.   
  
\- Gdzie jesteś? - Crowley rzucił w przestrzeń.   
  
\- W ogrodzie. Już idę - padła odpowiedź z drugiego pokoju. Król Piekieł podszedł do stolika i nalał whiskey do obu szklanek, a następnie usiadł na kanapie i zapatrzył się w ogień. Po chwili drzwi "ogrodu" otworzyły się i Lucyfer usiadł w fotelu obok.

\- Co ty widzisz w tych swoich kwiatkach? - warknął Crowley, nie pierwszy raz dziwiąc się ogrodniczej pasji Diabła. Wciąż pamiętał swój szok tego dnia, którego Szatan poprosił o osobny pokój na rośliny.   
  
\- Nie wiem, uspokajają mnie - wzruszył ramionami. - Życie w klatce potrafi być frustrujące.   
  
\- Klatce - prychnął demon. - Nazywasz te luksusy klatką?   
  
\- Nie mogę stąd wyjść. To jest klatka. To, że nie ma krat, niczego nie zmienia.   
  
\- Nie ma krat tylko dzięki mnie - prychnął znowu Crowley. Kiedy został Królem Piekieł, nienawidził Lucyfera. Warto dodać, że Michał trafił do osobnej klatki,bo najwyraźniej była ona przystosowana do samoistnego podziału, tak żeby archanioły nie przebywały razem. To dlatego Łoś pamiętał z Piekła tylko Lucyfera -będąc jego naczyniem, trafił do tej samej przegródki. Gdy Szatan został sam, Crowley schodził do klatki, ze złośliwą satysfakcją obserwując upadłego archanioła, który dość szybko zaczął do niego mówić. O swoim Ojcu i braciach, o upadku, o stworzeniu pierwszych demonów, o nienawiści do ludzi. O Apokalipsie i o Winchesterach. Wtedy Crowley zauważył, że Lucyfer się zmienia, gdy mówi o Łosiu. Naciskał, aż wreszcie wyciągnął z archanioła przyznanie się do tego, że zakochał się w łowcy, który wolał jego przygłupiego, tchórzliwego brata.

\- Sam powinien być mój! Jest mi przeznaczony! Nie będziesz brał żony bliźniego swego, prawda? Więc czemu Gabriel go miał, mimo że to mnie jest przeznaczony?! - wrzeszczał, kopiąc kraty i przewracając meble, którymi Crowley uprzyjemnił wystrój klatki, do której schodził coraz częściej.

\- Może dlatego, że Łoś nie jest kobietą - powiedział wtedy, dopijając swoją whiskey. - Chociaż te włosy mogą być mylące.

Lucyfer zatrzymał się wtedy wpół kroku, spojrzał na niego lodowatymi oczami i się uśmiechnął. Następnym razem Crowley przyniósł dwie szklanki.

Król Piekieł zaczął współczuć upadłemu archaniołowi. Demon nie może współczuć, powiecie? Otóż... Crowley od bardzo dawna korzystał z przekleństwa wpływu ludzkiej krwi na zdeprawowane dusze. Bardzo, bardzo dawna. Nikt o tym nie wiedział - został Królem, kontrolował dawki i potrafił zachowywać się jak demon jednocześnie czując, co pozwalało mu na efektywniejsze dostrzeganie pragnień innych, a to ciągnęło za sobą lepsze efekty z umów, ale też słabość. Polubił Winchesterów i o ile na początku przyznał to przed sobą bardzo niechętnie, wbrew sobie próbując ich kilka razy zabić, o tyle z czasem przyzwyczaił się do obecności ich irytujących tyłków w jego obszarze zainteresowań życiowo-politycznych. Kiedy naćpali go krwią, coś w nim pękło. Gdy wpadł w ciąg narkotykowy, poprosił ich o pomoc, a potem tego żałował. Wszystko sprowadzało się do tego, że MUSIAŁ ćpać, żeby być dobrym Królem i nie zwariować, ale musiał też kontrolować dawki i ograniczać uczucia, a przez sympatię do Winchesterów to było trudne. Lubił Łosia, a Wiewiórka urzekał go tym swoim byciem idiotą. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że chciałby starszego Winchestera na własność. Wszystko to opowiadał Szatanowi, do którego przychodził coraz częściej, coraz ładniej urządzając mu klatkę, aż w końcu zrobił z niej piękny apartament, odcięty od reszty Piekła i ukryty przed wścibskimi oczami demonów. Tylko on wiedział jak tu trafić, tylko on i Diabeł wiedzieli jak częstym jest tu gościem. Wizyty z kpiącego szydzenia z upadłego archanioła, przerodziły się w przyjacielskie terapie i Crowley z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że ani trochę nie czuje się z tym źle i że nie boi się, że Lucyfer to wykorzysta aby uciec. Wypracowali swego rodzaju porozumienie - Król uprzyjemnia mu życie, a ten w zamian go wysłuchuje. Czasem wypadał z windy, wściekle rzucając się do alkoholu, albo zrzucając książki. Raz nawet połamał Szatanowi sztalugę. Po kilkunastu minutach pytań o to, co się stało, przerywanych cichymi dźwiękami fortepianu wygrywanymi przez szatańskie palce, Crowley padał na kanapę i narzekał - na obu Winchesterów, na Castiela, na Deana, na własne uczucia, na umowy, na demony, czasem nawet na swoją ukochaną sunię, która akurat wtedy, gdy miał zły humor, była potrzebna na ziemi lub przy torturach i nie mogła go pocieszyć. Szatan słuchał, a potem sam opowiadał o czymś ze swojego życia. Był w końcu o wiele starszy od demona i mimo że dużą część życia spędził w klatce, doświadczył tego i owego. Zaczął nawet dobrowolnie mówić o Samie, ale przestał gdy Crowley jakoś rzadziej wspominał Deana, a częściej tylko tych cholernych Winchesterów.

Czasem to Lucyfer miał gorszy dzień i tłukł doniczki, wrzeszczał przeklinając Ojca i zły świat, żalił się na niesprawiedliwość i ból, który poczuł, trafiając do piekielnych czeluści. Narzekał na to, jak ograniczony jest będąc w Piekle, jak nie może rozłożyć skrzydeł czy odetchnąć pełnią Łaski. Zdarzało mu się nawet płakać, szeptem oskarżając Boga i braci o to, że go opuścili i samego siebie o to, że pogrążył się w Wielkim Planie, przez co wszyscy jeszcze bardziej go znienawidzili, nawet jego własne Naczynie. Jeśli Crowley zastawał go w trakcie wybuchu gniewu, nalewał im whiskey i cierpliwie czekał. Jeżeli zaś archanioł wpadał w histerię - przykrywał go kocem i czytał mu baśnie braci Grimm. Te w oryginalnych wersjach. To mu zwykle poprawiało humor. Im więcej czasu spędzali razem, tym mniej wstydzili się tych wybuchów, zaczynając traktować je jak coś, co się po prostu zdarza, a potem się o tym nie mówi. Kilka pierwszych razów było niezręcznych i Król Piekieł robił sobie wtedy długie przerwy pomiędzy wizytami, ale za każdym razem i tak w końcu lądował z Lucyferem w klatce. Szatan i tak nie rozmawiał z nikim innym, więc opowiadanie mu czegokolwiek nie mogło mu zaszkodzić. Diabeł z kolei pierwszy raz był naprawdę wysłuchiwany. Jednak, mimo wszystko, częściej wizyty Crowleya były zwykłymi spotkaniami towarzyskimi, zakrapianymi whiskey i urozmaicanymi muzyką fortepianu. Miła odmiana dla uszu słyszących głównie wrzaski torturowanych. Teraz demon siedział ze szklaneczką i rzucił ciekawskie spojrzenie na Lucyfera, którego dłonie brudne były od ziemi, a oczy błyszczały zaciekawieniem.

\- Winchesterowie się hajtnęli - rzucił, ciągnąc długi łyk whiskey. Brzmiał zgorzkniale, zupełnie jak Bobby Singer, za którym, cholera, czerwonooki demon trochę tęsknił.   
  
\- Co? - spytał z roztargnieniem Lucyfer wbijając spojrzenie chłodnych oczu w starającą się zachować neutralny wyraz twarz.   
  
\- No, skrzydlate dupki, bez urazy dla twoich skrzydeł, wymieszały swoje czary mary z ich duszami. Już nie ściągnę Wiewióra do Piekła, a ty już nie zmusisz Łosia do bycia naczyniem, czy co ty tam chciałeś z nim robić.  
  
\- Naprawdę myślisz, że dalej tego chcę? - spytał zaskoczony Lucyfer, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na demona, który zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Odstawił szklankę, patrząc z powrotem na ogień.   
  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie Sam Winchester, zdążyłem się pogodzić z tym, że wybrał Gabriela, który swoją drogą powinien być trupem, ale co mi tam do decyzji Ojca. Przekonałem się aż za dobrze jak kończy się narzekanie na jego wybory. Z Samem nie łączyło mnie nic, oprócz obopólnej fascynacji, z mojej strony jeszcze chęć posiadania, bo myślałem, że mi się należy. Przez chwilę może go kochałem, ale teraz widzę jak bardzo nie była to prawdziwa miłość, skoro zabiłem własnego brata z zazdrości, mimo że Sam był z nim szczęśliwy w jakimś tam sensie. Crowley? - Lucyfer przesiadł się na kanapę. - Dalej ci nie przeszła ta cała słabość do Deana?   
Król Piekieł wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie pod nosem. Odwrócił się przodem do archanioła i zlustrował jego twarz. Chciał Wiewióra na własność, czyż nie? Chciał mieć w nim najlepszego kumpla, coś rodem z Prawdziwej Przyjaźni Kucyków Pony, może z dodatkiem jakiegoś miłego BDSM. Spojrzał na siedzącego obok blondyna. Już ma kogoś, z kim może pogadać. Co z tego, że jest nim Diabeł? Zerknął szybko na łóżko. Tak, już dawno powinien był zauważyć.   
  
\- Przeszła - powiedział głosem szorstkim jak żwir i pochylił się, całując miękkie wargi Lucyfera, który złapał go za poły marynarki i przyciągnął bliżej ze zduszonym westchnieniem. _Och, już dawno przeszła._


End file.
